


When the Assassin met the Witch

by winter_writer15



Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Internal Monologue, Multi, Natasha Romanov Is a Good Bro, POV Wanda Maximoff, Protective Natasha Romanov, Wanda Maximoff Needs a Hug, background stucky, natasha romanov is a softie, the writing gets better i promise, wanda is kind of an outcast to the avengers, wanda needs protected
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-15
Updated: 2018-06-11
Packaged: 2019-05-07 10:18:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 27
Words: 29,889
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14668968
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/winter_writer15/pseuds/winter_writer15
Summary: Wanda had been taken back to the Avengers facility after the Sokovia incident. none of the Avengers trust her, except for one red-headed assassin.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> so this is set after a few months after Age of Ultron, however, I wont be following the movies very closely. (Eg, Bucky Barnes will show up even though Steve doesn't see him between Winter Soldier and Civil War)  
> hope you enjoy!

Wanda Maximoff first saw Natasha Romanoff when Ultron came. She had snuck up behind her and altered her reality, causing her to see her worst nightmare – this was something Wanda would never forgive herself for. She had remembered her hair, Natasha’s hair was short and red and beautiful when they met, she changed it often, sometimes long and curly, sometimes straight, but always perfect. Not a hair out of place. It was Natasha’s hair that Wanda first fell in love with.  
Wanda’s hair was drastically different from Natasha’s. Wanda’s hair was always messy and tangled. Always mousy brown and always waist length. Her mother had liked it like that and Wanda loved her mother. She wanted to keep something of hers, even if it had all been destroyed, but her hair was her mother’s hair – and so it should stay as long as Wanda could help it.  
She had just tied her hair up after coming out of the shower when there was a knock at her door.  
“Come in.”  
“Sorry, just wanted to know if I could borrow that book.”  
Its Natasha. Be calm Wanda she’s just a person.  
Yeah, a perfectly gorgeous person.  
Perfectly gorgeous doesn’t even make sense shut up.  
“yeah of course two secs I’ll grab it”  
Wanda reached across her bed and grabbed her copy of Murder on the Orient Express to give to Natasha.  
“Sorry it’s a bit worn, I’ve read it a few too many times.”  
“It’s fine, thanks for the book.”  
She’s leaving Wanda, say something! Make her stay!  
“Hey Natasha, you alright? You seem a bit reclusive today?”  
Reclusive? What’s with the fancy language?  
“Nothing. Just a headache, and how many times do I have to tell you to call me Nat?”  
But Natasha is prettier, it suits you, I like calling you Natasha.  
“Sorry, slip of the tongue.”  
“Okay well I’m going to go down some headache pills and head to bed, I’ll see you in the morning.”  
Wanda had a sudden urge to offer to sit by Natasha’s bedside with a damp cloth and nurse her back to health, she decided against it.  
“Feel better soon!”  
Bit too enthusiastic there Wanda  
“Night Wanda”  
“Goodnight Natasha.”  
She could practically hear Natasha’s eyeroll at Wanda saying her full name, but Wanda didn’t care. Every interaction with Natasha was permanently stained into her memories like ink onto a page and this was just another addition into the “Awkward interactions with Natasha Romanoff” section of her mind.  
Wanda lay in her bed that night thinking about how Natasha was just down the hall. She was 12 steps down the hall to be precise, just 12 steps away from her and yet so far away. Those 12 steps seemed like 12 miles in Wanda’s mind. There was no way in hell that Natasha was thinking about her in anyway apart from to laugh about how desperately awkward she was. It wasn’t Wanda’s fault that she didn’t know how to act around Natasha. She had never had a crush before. In Sokovia, everyone was too concerned about famine, the lack of clean water and the bombings to have trivial crushes like this.  
It’s not like she could tell anyone about it anyway, Pietro was dead and all the Avengers were too close to Natasha, they could easily tell her everything. Besides, she didn’t have many friends in the Avengers anyway. She was only just regaining their trust after Ultron. Tony had been kind enough to let her stay in the facility and Steve and Natasha had been training her to be useful during combat, but she wasn’t included, she was an afterthought with them. She wanted to be part of the team, she wanted them to forgive her for Sokovia and just treat her like a person instead of a weapon they could use against an enemy.  
Natasha was the only one who was even remotely kind to her. The others didn’t want to talk to her or do activities with her that didn’t involve training her to protect them. Natasha however, Natasha would acknowledge her, make conversation about things other than combat, sit with her to watch films, she even took her shopping to get her new clothes. That’s when the feelings sprung up, when they were shopping. Natasha was buying a few things for herself too, and in the changing rooms she had walked out in a dress she needed for a mission. Wanda had never seen anyone so beautiful. The dress had been a deep crimson and fit her like a glove, emphasizing every curve in her body, it was backless and had tiny spaghetti straps and stopped just above her knees. Wanda’s heart had stopped that day, something it had never done in its life.  
That was the moment Wanda Maximoff fell in love with Natasha Romanoff.


	2. Chapter 2

Wanda woke up the next morning and turned to watch the sunrise through her window as she did every morning. Lying there rubbing the sleep out of her eyes, she wondered why she should even get up that day. What was the point. Nobody here liked her, Natasha didn’t care, her brother was dead, she was completely alone. So what was the fucking point. She had training today with Steve. So not even a Natasha training day, even less of a reason. Jesus Christ she just wanted to stay in bed where it was safe and nobody ignored her. Until there was a knock at her door,

_That’s not Natasha, she knocks three times, that was only two._

_Obsessive much?_

“Who is it?”

“It’s Steve.”

_No no no no no, not Steve he’ll just lecture you about America and freedom and how you can redeem yourself if you try hard enough._

“What is it?”

“Just come out I need to speak to you.”

Jesus he’s like a dad who never gives up.

“I’ll be out in 5 minutes.”

Wanda dragged herself out of her warm sanctuary and pulled on an old sweater dress she found on her floor, how long had it been lying there? Only god knows. Was it actually grey or just covered in dust? The true mystery of the century. She quickly grabbed her mothers ring off her bedside table and reluctantly left the safety of her room.

She heard voices from the living room so she began towards the space. She could hear Steve and someone who’s voice she didn’t recognise talking quietly as if not wanting to be heard. It was a mans voice, but Steve had no friends? Who could he be talking to if everyone he knew are from 100 years ago?

“Wanda, I’m going to have to cancel training today, something personal has come up.”

“It’s fine, I’m really not feeling up to it today anyway, who’s your friend?”

The man Steve had been talking to had been sitting on the couch looking out into dead space, he seemed hostile, as if he felt he didn’t belong.

“Wanda, this is Bucky, he’s going to be staying with us for a few days.”

“Hello Bucky, its nice to meet you.” Wanda sat next to him and went to reach out a hand before Steve stepped forward, as if to protect Bucky from her.

Of course he did, because he just saw her as a weapon, someone who was designed to hurt everyone around her. Of course he automatically assumed she was going to attack Bucky. She only wanted to reach put a hand because the man seemed as if he needed some gentle human contact. Wanda could sense when people had been mistreated and just needed some simple kindness. She could feel the tears welling up so withdrew her hand and rapidly stood up and began to leave, she didn’t have to put up with Steve Rodgers and his constant judgement.

Shutting her door slightly more aggressively than usual, she flopped down onto her bed and let the tears fall. She was so tired of this. So exhausted of always being seen as dangerous and perceived as just a Hydra pawn. She just wanted to avenge her parents to make Stark pay for creating the bomb that murdered them, but she saw the truth, Tony Stark wasn’t a heartless murderer, she was just a man who was constantly scared of losing his family. Wanda had lost her family, she could understand his paranoia. With her training cancelled, she crawled back underneath her duvet. She decided to stay there today, just stay where it was safe and warm. Soon after her crying session, she fell into a dreamless sleep.

She woke again when she heard her door open. She quickly sat up and raised her hand’s prepared to fight.

“Wow calm down there, I just thought you might be hungry.”

_It’s just Nat, put your glowing hands down you idiot._

“Sorry…”

Wanda spotted the tray Natasha was carrying, she spotted a grilled cheese and a chocolate bar on the plate.

“Grilled Cheese is my favourite…”

“I know. I hadn’t seen you around today, not even in the library so I thought you might not be feeling 100%”

With that comment, Wanda burst into tears once more.

“Hey what’s wrong sunshine?”

Natasha quickly shut the door behind her and slid into bed next to a tearful Wanda.

_She’s in your bed Wanda, this is everything you’ve ever wanted, and you’re a sobbing mess, way to mess it up!_

_She called you sunshine though, that’s a positive._

“Everyone hates me here. They all think I’m evil, you’re the only one who actually treats me like a human being.”

“That’s not your fault.”

“It is, I was stupid, I didn’t mean to hurt anyone.”

“Well you kinda did.”

“that’s not the point.”

“Listen, the others are just paranoid, they hang onto things like this.”

“And you don’t”

“No”

_Wanda she’s stroking your hair. She’s stroking your hair._

“Why?”

“People make mistakes - its only human. I’ve made plenty mistakes, I’ve got plenty of red in my ledger, but the team trust me, they’ll trust you too, over time.”

“It just feels like nobody’s on my side.”

“I am.”

Those words hung in the air, they were stuck in Wanda’s mind.

_She’s on your side. She trusts you. You want to kiss her, just kiss her. No, then she’ll leave and you’ll have no one._

“Thanks for bringing me food.”

“You’re welcome, do you want me to stay?”

_Yes_

“No, it’s okay, I’m probably going to go back to sleep anyway.”

“Okay, I’m just down the hall if you need me.”

And just like that, she was gone.

_You’re such an idiot Wanda, you should’ve asked her to stay._

Her bed felt strangely empty without Natasha in it with her. Wanda fell back asleep that night dreaming of the casual hair stroking and the warmth of having her body lying in the bed next to her.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> There's a lack of WidowWitch in this chapter sorry! I'm just trying to build up other relationships in Wanda's life.

As the seasons moved from summer into spring, Wanda’s affection for Natasha only grew. The days grew longer, warmer and Wanda became happier than she had been the past few months. She was more optimistic, she was making an effort with the others and spent more time outside. Life’s finally getting better Wanda, better not fuck it up like you always do.

One particularly sunny Sunday, Wanda was sitting out in the grass with her copy of Murder on the Orient Express (that Natasha had finally returned) when she saw Steve’s friend crossing the lawn from the gym. There was something wrong with him, he was walking too fast, his shoulders were too hunched over, his fists too clenched. While Wanda had only spoken to him once when they first met, she had seen him around the building and this body language wasn’t normal for him. Something in her woke up and she suddenly stood up and started towards him. She had an overwhelming urge to help this man. She had heard stories about him, he had been a Hydra assassin, brainwashed to kill anyone they wanted him to. He had suffered enough, he needed someone to show him some compassion.

She followed him through into the living room before she began to speak.

“Hey, you okay?”

“Leave me alone.”

“I’ll take that as a no. Listen, let me help you.”

“I don’t need your help!”

He had began raising his voice now, but Wanda was determined.

“Look at me.”

“I don’t know you, I don’t know if I can trust you so leave me alone before I hurt you.”

“You won’t, I would beat you in a fight fair and square no offence.”

“You sure about that?”

“I was experimented on by Hydra scientists and given inhuman powers that allow me to control objects and other people’s minds.”

“Me too.”

“You have inhuman powers that allow you to control objects and other people’s minds?”

“No, Hydra experimented on me too.”

“Well that’s something we have in common. So that’s something you have that you can trust me on.”

_Well done Wanda._

“Nobody’s safe with me here.”

“That’s not true”

“Don’t lie!”

His left fist suddenly pounded into the wall, scaring the shit out of Wanda and creating a large hole in Tony’s newly decorated living room.

“Come with me, you don’t want to do this here, if somebody comes in that’s just one more person you have to deal with, plus Tony’s gonna kill you if you wreck any more of his wall.”

He didn’t respond. Wanda took a chance.

“Trust me with this, I know a place where nobody will bother you.”

She slowly moved her hand to meet his, he tensed even more when she touched him, making her heart ache a little.

_He’s like a wounded animal, he hasn’t had anyone touch him without hurting him in a long time._

“Come with me.”

Taking his hand in hers, she rushed him into a room in the basement she had found a few weeks ago when she was wandering around in the middle of the nights. She wasn’t sure why Tony had it built, but she was glad it was here. It was basically a psych safe room, padded walls and all that. It was depressing as fuck, but it was handy for this.

“I’ll wait outside.”

And she shut the door on him. He’s having a panic attack. Well its good you know a thing or too about them, if someone else had found him they probably would’ve told him to “breathe”.

_Idiots._

She stood outside the room for 15 minutes before she heard him calm down. After deciding it was safe for her to go back in. He was sitting cross legged on the floor breathing deeply.

“I’m sorry.”

“It’s not your fault Bucky.”

She sat next to him on the floor.

“I have it too you know?”

“What?”

“The PTSD, the flashbacks, the panic attacks, the guilt.”

“Hydra’s still in my head, everything they put there, I can’t get it out.”

“What they did to you is not your fault.”

“I killed people.”

“Me too.”

The two sat there in silence for another few minutes.

“You don’t have to stay with me.”

“Yes, I do.”

_Nobody else will. He’s all alone._

_Like you._


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So!Much!WidowWitch!  
> enjoy!

After the ‘incident’ with Bucky, things went back to normal for Wanda. She was back to pining after Natasha, being ignored by the team, spending 80% of her time alone in her room, and of course – training. She was training with Steve one afternoon around 2 weeks after the ‘incident’, he was telling her how to block punches.

_This is stupid._

_I literally have mutant powers I can use to blast someone into the sun._

_Steve Rodgers you’re so fucking full of yourself,_

_I could kill you without breaking a sweat._

“Why do I even have to learn this?”

“Because you need to know how to fight if you’re going to join us on missions.”

“You know I can move things with my mind right? I didn’t just imagine that?”

“Don’t be a smart mouth and just follow my lead.”

She heard he door open and turned to see Bucky come in and walk over to the weights, he didn’t even acknowledge her. Fair enough, its not like they were bonded for life just because he had a mental breakdown in front of her.

_He probably doesn’t even care about you, you helped him for nothing._

_I didn’t do it for recognition, I did it to help another struggling person._

_Sure you did Wanda._

“Focus Wanda.”

“Sorry”

Steve continued to throw feeble punches that Wanda could block with her arms, slowly he started punching fast and faster, harder and harder.

“Can you slow down, I can’t keep up.”

_Steve stop._

“Real enemies don’t slow down Wanda you’ve got to try harder.”

_Wanda you’re about to blow he has to stop._

“I AM trying as hard as I can!”

_Don’t get angry, you can’t control it yet._

“You can do better.”

_No._

“STOP!”

Suddenly, her hands were up and were glowing red, without thinking about what she was doing, she lifted Steve up and threw him across the room, crashing him into a ton of gym equipment and finally let go of all the rage inside of her.

_You shouldn’t have done that._

_You’re such an idiot._

_You’ve ruined everything._

“Wanda! Jesus Christ what was that? Steve you alright? Did you hit your head?”

“No Buck I’m fine. Wanda just got carried away, it’s not her fault.”

“I…” Wanda’s words were stuck in her throat.

“No. You shut up, you don’t get to talk!”

_Now Bucky’s being mean to you. Well done._

“What the hell is going on here!”

“Natasha…”

_Natasha’s going to hate you too now, Steve’s one of her best friends._

_Wanda you’ve ruined everything._

_Wait, maybe not, she’s coming straight over to you instead of Steve._

“Wanda, hey Sunshine, what happened here. Are you okay? Are you hurt?”

“I...uh…I attacked Steve…”

“You didn’t mean to. Hey – look at me – its not your fault Wanda”

Natasha moved Wanda’s face away from watching Bucky helping Steve up off the floor, so that her eyes met hers. They were green, just like Wanda’s, she had never noticed that before. Natasha’s were deep green compared to her lighter ones, they complemented her striking red hair.

_Stop staring at her, you’re being weird._

_You’re going to make her think you’re obsessed with her._

“Wanda, sunshine, take a breath. Take a breath sweetheart.”

_Breathe idiot!_

Wanda’s lungs finally decided to co-operate and took a large breath, bringing her back into reality.

“There we go. Well done sunshine, you’re okay.”

Wanda suddenly realised they were both sitting on the floor, Steve and Bucky were gone, it was just the two of them. How long had they been here?

“Steve!”

“Bucky took him upstairs to patch him up, he’s fine! Just a little bruised here and there, he’s been through worse. Don’t worry about him.”

“It’s my fault, I couldn’t control it.”

“He knows, he doesn’t blame you, he shouldn’t have pushed you so hard.”

_You’re just the monster Hydra created you to be. You just hurt everyone around you._

Natasha’s hand was on hers, she probably did it to ground her, but it just made her heart race even more. Looking up from their entangled hands to her face, Wanda finally got a chance to see just how beautiful Natasha was. It gave her the unwanted boost of confidence that would ultimately change her life.

“I like you.”

_What._

_What._

_Where the fuck did that come from Wanda?_

_Abort! Abort! Leave the situation!_

“What?”

_Say as just a friend. You can still save this Wanda._

“I think you’re beautiful. I’ve liked you since I first met you, I’m sorry I can’t help it. I can’t stop thinking about you and I know you probably thing I’m fucking crazy but I can’t shut my mouth now that I’ve opened it…”

“Wanda…”

“No, no you have to let me finish because this will be the only time I’ll have the balls to say it. I like you. So much. I see you and it gives me butterflies and you are one of the most beautiful people I’ve ever seen. Seeing you makes me smile, just seeing your face can make my whole day 10 times better, and I call you Natasha because it’s one of the things that only I have with you that I can keep to myself, and I know you don’t like me back and you’re only being kind to me because you are just a kind person but I just…I just need you to know that…I like you.”

“Wanda…I…”

Natasha slowly pulled her hand away from Wanda’s and started getting up and leaving. Her heart began sinking.

_You’ve really fucked it up now Wanda, you’ve really fucked it up now, she’s never going to talk to you again now._

_Why did you do that?_


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> this is one of the favourite chapters I've ever written!   
> hope you enjoy!  
> X X X X X

Wanda lost a lot of things in her life, some may say she lost too much in such a short space of time. By 20, her parents had died in a bombing, her brother was shot to death, her homeland was destroyed and all her friends killed.

On her 21st birthday, Wanda was alone. She woke up alone in her grey room, in her grey bed, in her grey clothes, living her grey life another miserable day. it was raining, how fitting, she thought as she sat up and took a sip of the water on her bedside table.

_First birthday without Pietro._

_Don’t think about it._

_at least he would remember your birthday._

Since she figured nobody would know it was her birthday, she decided to stay in her room that day – shocker Wanda – and sleep. If she was asleep, she wouldn’t be thinking about Pietro. Mustn’t think about Pietro.

When she woke up again, it was still raining but it was dark now. She checked her phone – 8.48 pm – perfect, she slept her way through her birthday. Except she wasn’t born until 9 pm, meaning 21 years ago Pietro was being born right now (he never let her forget that he was 12 whole minutes older than her).

Suddenly, she knew how she wanted to recognise her birthday. She quickly got out of bed and pulled out her matches, lighting 3 of her candles and finally taking a moment to think about Pietro.

Her heart ached. She felt it break all over again. She had lost the other half of herself, the person she thought would be there with her forever, and now he was gone. He was dead.

_He’s dead. He’s actually dead._

_He’s not here anymore._

She had always thought he’d be there on their birthday. Even after their parents died he was there for her on their birthday. He worked 3 jobs just to buy her a present every year, usually it was just a bar of chocolate they usually couldn’t afford, she would sew all of his clothes and give them back to him and he would pretend they were brand new. She missed him. She missed him. She missed him.

“Happy birthday Pietro.”

_I miss you._

If you have ever felt true heartbreak you will understand exactly what Wanda went through when she lost her brother. That feeling in your chest that makes you feel like you might be actually dying, the never-ending sob when you finally let go of that feeling, the desperate need for that unimaginable pain to end and the guilt of even thinking of a way to make it end.

It was on that day, her 21st birthday, when she finally accepted that her brother was dead and that he wasn’t coming back, it was on that day that she felt that feeling in her chest as if her heart was breaking all over again.

_He’s dead. You’re alone in this world. It’s just you now._

_Even Natasha won’t talk to you know. Its been weeks and she won’t even look at you._

_You shouldn’t have said anything. Why did you say anything? Idiot._

“You okay?”

Wanda hadn’t even heard her door open, let alone hear someone come in. So imagine her shock when she saw Natasha in the doorway.

“What are you doing here?”

“I came to say Happy Birthday.”

“Why? You haven’t talked to me in weeks.”

“I know, I’m sorry.”

“No. You don’t get to be sorry. You were the only person in here who treated me like a fucking human being and I trusted you but I guess you never gave a shit at all.”

Natasha closed the door.

_Just leave already Natasha._

“Of course I care about you.”

_Sure you do._

_Your heart is beating faster than normal Wanda don’t kid yourself._

Wanda walked closer to her, why should she let her think she’s controlling the situation? This was her room, her territory and she wanted Natasha to know it.

“You should go Natasha.”

“Do you want me to go?”

 _No_.

“No.”

_Way to lie Wanda._

“Then why did you ask me to?”

Because I want to kiss you, but if I do you’ll hate me forever.

“Because why should I talk to you now when you’ve spent 2 weeks avoiding me?”

“I didn’t want to avoid you Wanda, I never wanted to avoid you. Do you know how hard that was for me?”

_Is she serious?_

“For you? Natasha are you serious? You have no idea what I’ve went through this week! I poured my heart out to you and you just left! You didn’t say anything you just ignored me, even if you said you hated me it would be better than not saying anything!”

“I don’t hate you.”

Natasha tucked Wanda’s hair behind her ear and her fingers lightly grazed her cheek.

_What is she doing?_

_Who cares? It’s good. Don’t ruin this._

“I could never hate you. Never.”

Wanda noticed Natasha’s eyes were slightly wet. Why would she be emotional? Could she actually care about Wanda? Of course not. Wanda was pretty sure she was unlovable.

“Natasha…what are you doing?”

She was holding Wanda’s face in her hands now.

“Trust me.”

Suddenly, Natasha pulled her face towards hers and brought their lips together, moving her hands from Wanda’s face into her hair, tangling her fingers into the strands.

_She’s kissing you. Wanda._

_She’ s actually kissing you._

For a split second, Wanda simply stood in shook – not comprehending quiet what was happening. She soon snapped out of it and wrapped her arms tightly around Natasha’s waist, desperate not to let her go. Her lips were soft, she smelt like coconuts and kissing her was intoxicating, Wanda already knew that it was all she wanted to do for the rest of her life. While she hadn’t had much experience with kissing, she didn’t care – this was amazing.

_Is this real?_

_Wanda stop you’re making a fool of yourself._

“Wait.”

Wanda reluctantly pulled away from Natasha.

“What’s wrong? Did I do something wrong?”

Natasha’s fingers were still intertwined with Wanda’s hair, forcing their faces to remain very close together. Forcing Wanda to have to look into Natasha’s stunning green eyes, almost making her loose her nerve.

“You don’t want to do this Natasha.”

“Why don’t you let me decide that for myself.”

She went in for another kiss and Wanda let their lips lock again, unable to stop herself from kissing her back.

_Wanda she’s going to regret doing this and will hate you forever._

“Natasha…”

Pulling away again, Wanda knew she was ruining this for herself but she couldn’t let Natasha do something she would regret.

"Wanda, why wont just let me kiss you?”

She unwound her fingers from Wanda’s hair and moved them down to rest on her hips.

“Because you don’t like me in this way, you don’t want to kiss me.”

“Wanda…I do like you ‘in this way’, and I really like kissing you and I want to do it again…and again…and again.”

With every paused she took, she kissed Wanda softly on the lips. Slowly breaking down her defences.

“Are you sure?”

“I said trust me, so trust me.”

“I trust you.”

Wanda had a sudden surge of confidence and grabbed Natasha’s face in her hands and kissed her with all the passion she had wanted to for all the months she had pined after her. All those stolen glances and casual touches had finally built up to this, this kiss was a culmination of all Wanda’s feelings.

And it was wonderful.


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Soft!WidowWitch!Chapter!  
> (also bold = flashback)

The rain had continued into the night, tapping against the window and creating an especially mellow atmosphere as Wanda lay in her bed next to Natasha’s sleeping person. She had been lying there awake for god knows how long thinking about what had happened between the two women that night.

Checking her phone, she saw it was now 2:46am. Her eyes were heavy with exhaustion but she couldn’t bring herself to sleep, her mind was wide awake reliving the events of the night.

Natasha had kissed her, they had ‘made out’, she was sleeping next to her – in the same bed, their legs slightly brushing against each other. She could hear Natasha breathing and the sense of her just being that close to her soothed her a great deal.

_You hadn’t gone all the way though Wanda, she probably thinks you’re a prude._

_No, she said she was okay with waiting._

_Likely story._

She really needed to learn how to shut up that voice inside her head, she just never shut up. That voice did have a point though, Wanda was sure Natasha had been expecting them to have sex, of course she did, it’s what people do.

**Natasha pulled Wanda by her shirt onto the bed, never pulling her mouth away from the other woman’s, her hands firmly on her hips and guiding them to straddle Natasha’s body. Her hands slowly moving from her waist up under Wanda’s shirt, slowly unclipping her bra and cupping her breasts in both hands.**

**It felt good, it felt amazingly, unbelievably good.**

**_Wait, this is leading to sex, you’re in no way ready for sex._ **

**“Wait…Natasha…” Wanda gasped, barely pausing for breath.**

**“Mmm.” Natasha had moved from her mouth to her neck and was making quick work of covering it in marks.**

**Oh, she didn’t want this to end, but it had to.**

**“Natasha…stop…I can’t…”**

**“Do you want me to stop?”**

**_No, never._ **

**“Yes.”**

**Immediately, Natasha pulled her beautiful hot, wet mouth away from her neck and her warm, soft hands away from her chest.**

**“What’s wrong?”**

**“I…I’ve never…”**

**“I know.”**

**“I’m not ready yet.”**

**“Okay. Can I keep kissing you know?”**

**“You don’t care?”**

**“Why would I care? I want you to be comfortable with me, if you want to wait that’s fine.”**

**“Are you sure.”**

**“Wanda, you’re sitting on my lap in your bed and two seconds ago my hands were all over your boobs, if you don’t want to have sex that’s fine, just let me kiss you again.”**

**“You’re very persistent with your need to kiss me Natasha.”**

**“Yes, I am, let me be.”**

**Wanda laughed and pressed her forehead against Natasha’s.**

**“And keep calling me Natasha cause that’s super hot.”**

**“I’ll keep that in mind…Natasha.”**

**With that comment, Natasha flipped Wanda onto her back and continued making her feel just as amazing as she had before.**

_She said she didn’t care Wanda, get over it and go to sleep._

Natasha turned in her sleep to face Wanda, stretching her arm out to lie on Wanda’s stomach and pulling her closer to the point where Wanda could almost count Natasha’s eyelashes. She smiled, her heart feeling as if it was growing 10 sizes, and gently took the other woman’s hand in her own and lightly brushed her lips against Natasha’s fingers.

_Happy birthday to me._

_Your birthday ended 3 hours ago Wanda._

Wanda fell asleep just minutes later, breathing in Natasha’s scent and softly stroking her thumb against the inside of Natasha’s palm. She didn’t dream, which was a change from the nightmares that frequented her, it was actually one of the best sleeps she’d had in years.

“Wakey Wakey.”

She felt someone kiss her tenderly on the forehead and rest their head on her chest.

“Natasha?”

“The very same.”

Wanda felt the sunlight on her face and Natasha’s fingers running through her hair.

“You’re still here.”

“Of course I am. Why wouldn’t I be?”

“I’m glad you are.”

“Me too.”

Natasha grinned and gave her a quick kiss on the cheek, making Wanda’s heart glow and leading her to take Natasha’s face in her hands and kiss her. It seemed so natural to wake up next to her, to kiss her good morning and for her face to be the first thing she see’s when she wakes up. Almost as if they had been doing it every day their entire lives and were planning to continue this routine until they were both old and grey.

“What are you doing today?” Wanda pouted as Natasha pulled away to ask her.

“Probably staying out of the way of the others, so the same as usual.”

“I’d ask you to come with me to see Fury but its classified.”

“Everything you do is classified.”

“Well I’m the best at what I do, so I have to do the hardest missions.”

“Will he give you a mission today?”

“Maybe, everything’s happens without warning now Shield's gone, to keep things secret.”

“Will you at least let me know before you have to go on an assignment.”

“I’ll text you don’t worry.”

Natasha kissed her and sat up at the edge of the bed, getting ready to pop the pairs safety bubble and enter the real world again.

“Stay in bed with me Natasha…”

“Ha, as much as I want to when you say my name like that, I have to be with Fury in an hour and I’m already running late.”

“I know…but just 5 more minutes wouldn’t hurt.”

“I hate that you make me feel like this, nobody’s ever made me rather stay in bed with them than go to work.”

She was pulling on her jeans and vest top from the previous night that had been lying forgotten on Wanda’s floor.

_Her clothes are on your floor._

_Because she stayed the night, in your bed._

_Wow you’re so incredibly lucky._

“Okay well text me if you have to go on a mission.”

“Will do, make sure you leave your room today, it’s a nice day – go outside.”

She resumed sitting on the edge of Wanda’s bed, leaning in close to her face so their noses were almost touching.

“I might.”

“You will, because it’s good for you.”

“Fine.”

“I won’t believe you unless you send me pictures of you outside.”

“Fine! I’ll go outside! Now go or you’ll be late.” She smiled that smile only Natasha could pull out of her.

“Okay. I’ll see you soon.” Natasha kissed Wanda softly on the lips and gave her a quick peck on the cheek.

“Bye.”

And she was gone.


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> slightly shorter chapter than usual sorry! i just had to write it as a bridge to the next chapter which i have a really clear outline for so enjoy this s(crap).

Natasha did get a mission that day and she returned 5 days later on the quinjet to see Wanda waiting for her on the landing site. Standing there holding her jumper close to her body in an attempt to keep warm in the cold evening air.

“You didn’t have to come see me get off the jet.”

“Well I missed you.”

Wanda went to give Natasha a kiss on her cheek but she quickly pulled away in an attempt to keep her distance.

_She’s embarrassed of you._

“Not here, wait till we get inside.”

“Okay.” The disappointment and humiliation clear in Wanda’s voice.

“I missed you too.” Natasha whispered into Wanda’s ear, grazing her fingers against Wanda as a way to silently tell her she wanted her.

The pair walked closely together into the facility, Wanda’s hand still brushing against Natasha’s, desperate to link their fingers together but restraining herself.

“Romanoff! You’re back!”

Rodgers strode towards Natasha, arms stretched out, embracing her fondly as if he hadn’t seen her in years. then again – Wanda would’ve done the same if Natasha had let her.

“You’re so sentimental Rodgers, cut the soppy shit.”

“Can’t help it, I’m just grateful I have a friend under 70.”

“Ah we all know it’s because you’re secretly in love with me.”

“You wish.”

Their casual flirting irked Wanda, she had a sudden urge to throw Steve across the room again, it made no sense since Natasha was the one who started to flirt.

“Hi Wanda.”

“Hello Steve.”

_Steve looks so uncomfortable I think he’s about to combust._

“Wanda come help me with something.”

She followed Natasha down the hall and away from Steve’s judging eyes. Suddenly she found herself pressed up against her bedroom door with Natasha’s hands roaming her body and her lips pressed against her mouth. Just tasting her again made her realise just how much she had missed Natasha, breathing in the smell of coconuts took her back to that night almost a week ago, feeling the warmth Natasha’s hands under her shirt made Wanda want her even more. Natasha grabbed Wanda’s legs and hitched them up so they were resting on Natasha’s waist, continuing her hands journey up Wanda’s back and unhooking her bra in one swift movement.

“Get the door.”

Natasha ordered her, breaking their lips apart for a second only to attach hers to Wanda’s neck. Wanda blindly moved her hand down to where she supposed the door knob would be, fumbling around until she finally found the cold metal handle and pushed it down, opening the door.

Natasha carried her through the doorway and kicked it close, still kissing her neck as Wanda laughed when she dropped her onto the bed.

“Natasha…”

“Missed you.”

“I can tell.”

She took Natasha’s head in her hands and reluctantly pulled her face away from her neckline.

“What is it?”

“Slow down for a minute.”

“Why? I haven’t seen you in 5 days, I missed you.”

“I missed you too, but we don’t have to go at 200 miles an hour Natasha.”

Wanda looked into Natasha’s eyes, trying to work out what she was thinking. The green eyes seemed desperate, needy and oddly afraid.

_Somethings wrong._

“What’s wrong.”

“It doesn’t matter.” She began kissing Wanda’s neck again, as if trying to ignore her.

“Natasha stop.”

“You know what. Forget it.” She stood up and started to leave.

_What’s her problem?_

“Natasha you don't have to leave, just talk to me.”

“Wanda I don’t need to talk everything to death just leave me the fuck alone.”

“Fine, just leave then.”

_No don’t go._

But she left, slamming the door behind her, leaving Wanda more confused than she’d been in her life.


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> New chapter already? oh yeah it's because I have nothing else to do in my daily life but write this fanfic!

The air was cold and strangely hostile – she wasn’t supposed to be here. The stone walls of the buildings towered over her, and the ground icy against her bare feet. Wanda looked down and noticed she was only in her pyjamas, why would she be here in pj shorts and an oversized t-shirt? She recognized where she was of course, the town square was etched into her brain, the events that occurred permanently burned into her memory.

She noticed the blood splatters on the cobblestones and the sense of dread in her stomach intensified. Following the red liquid, she attempted to conjure her scarlet magic in her hands but couldn’t quite summon it no matter how hard she concentrated, adding to her fears that something terrible was happening.

Wanda first saw the body slumped near an overturned car. Rushing over to try and help them, to see if she could revive the, she turned the corpse over and saw his face. Seeing Pietro like this made her scream, just like the cry she made when she first felt him die.

_He’s dead._

_He’s dead again._

_You can’t save him._

_You’ll never be able to save him._

Sitting up with a start drenched in sweat, Wanda realising she was screaming just like in the dream. Throwing her hand quickly over her mouth to stifle it, she scanned the room. She was fine, she was in her own bed in her own room in the safety in the Avengers facility.

_You’re safe._

_You’re not in Sokovia anymore._

_Pietro died 8 months ago._

Without warning, Wanda found herself walking out of her door and out into the hall. She had no idea where her legs were taking her but she was too spaced out to stop them. Next thing she knew she was outside Natasha’s door, knocking quietly.

_She doesn’t want to talk to you why would she want to help you?_

_Just leave Wanda, leave before she turns up._

Natasha opened the door before Wanda had a chance to escape. She was wearing a black silk robe and she truthfully looked exhausted.

“Wanda, what is it?”

_She doesn’t seem friendly._

“I…erm…I had a nightmare.”

_God this is so embarrassing._

_You’re so childish Wanda, normal people can have a night terror without running for support._

“Come in.”

Natasha extended her arm out and wrapped it around Wanda’s shoulders, holding her close to her body as if she was protecting her, tucking Wanda’s hair behind her ear and leading her over to Natasha’s bed. Wanda herself was still in her post-nightmare trance, allowing her to be led around by Natasha, she felt herself sit onto Natasha’s silk sheets.

_Natasha has a lot of silk things._

“Here, drink some water.”

Natasha must’ve went into her bathroom because she returned with a glass of water and two white pills.

“I don’t take pills.” Wanda said, taking the glass.

“They’re not for you, I have a killer headache.”

She put her hand to her mouth and threw her head back, swallowing the medicine. Wanda sipped her water, feeling like an outside. She had turned up at a woman’s bedroom and told her she had a nightmare, what was she doing here?

Natasha sat at the edge of the bed next to Wanda, putting her hand on her thigh. Wanda immediately knew that it was to try and bring her back from her dream-state, to ground her and bring her back to reality.

“Do you want to talk about it?”

“Pietro’s dead.”

“I know.”

“It’s not fair.”

“No, it’s not.”

Wanda could feel the tears running down her face. She hated grieving, she detested the feeling of it. what was the point? Pietro was dead and no tears in the world would bring him back and she knew it.

_I’m tired_

“Here, let me take that.” Natasha took the glass out of Wanda’s hand and placed it on the bedside table.

“Lie down Wanda, go back to sleep. You won’t have another nightmare I promise.”

Lying down, Wanda felt Natasha pull the sheets onto her body and she realised she was shivering.

“I’ll sleep on the couch downstairs.”

_No stay, don’t leave me here._

“No.” Wanda grabbed Natasha’s hand, refusing to let her leave again.

“Okay sunshine, I’ll stay.”

Natasha kissed Wanda on the forehead and crawled into bed next to her, wrapping her arms around her and burying her face in Wanda’s hair.

_This feels right. This is how it’s supposed to be._

“Natasha?”

“What is it sweetheart?”

“Please don’t leave me again.”

“Go to sleep darling.”

Wanda drifted off into a dreamless sleep in Natasha’s bed, her mind finally at ease again.


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> this is a big ass chapter - almost 1000 most words than usual!  
> enjoy.

Wanda woke up alone. She was still in Natasha’s room, in her bed, only Natasha wasn’t there anymore. The bed was against a window that covered the entire wall so Wanda could see all the way across the grassy banks of the compound to the edge of land where she saw a tiny strip of blue water. Wanda’s quarters were on the other side of the building from Natasha’s so she didn’t have such beautiful views, her room only faced the front lawn. She looked around to see what she couldn’t in the darkness of the night before. The space itself was quite empty compared to Wanda’s, no clothes lying in the floor, no piles of books and art supplies. Natasha’s room was organised and clean, everything had its place and Wanda had a strange fear of even nudging a lamp in case Natasha came out from behind a shelving unit and beat her to death with it.

She sat up and let her feet hang over the edge of the bed, her toes tickled by the white fur rug on the floor. Natasha had never let her in her room before, Wanda was beginning to question if it even existed, imagining Natasha just never slept and spent all night training or watching Netflix.

_This is her space. This is where she feels safest._

_She trusts you enough to let you into her safe space._

When Wanda went to grab her glass of water from the bedside table, she noticed a sheet of paper folded in half with **_Wanda_ ** written on it in Natasha’s handwriting. She unfolded it and began to read.

**_Dearest Wanda,_ **

**_I’m sorry to leave you to wake up all alone but Fury called me in on an emergency assignment (can’t say anything more for confidentiality reasons sorry!) don’t worry though, it’s a routine mission and I should be home by around 8pm tonight._ **

**_Hope you’re feeling better today, feel free to stay in my room if you don’t want to talk to the others, they won’t bother you in there._ **

**_Much love,_ **

**_Your Natasha_ **

**_x_ **

_My Natasha…_

Wanda guessed that whatever had made Natasha yell at her yesterday wasn’t an issue anymore, she was glad she hated seeing her angry at her. At least she hoped Natasha wasn’t mad at her anymore, she could just be waiting to have a fight with her later when she gets back. Then again, that wasn’t till 9 tonight, Wanda had plenty of time to try and work out what was wrong with Natasha. 9 o’clock was ages away Wanda decided, so she planned to sleep for a while then get up and shower for Natasha coming back. So, she slid back under the silk sheets and fell back to sleep.

Her alarm went off at 6.30pm, groaning, she pulled herself out of bed and made her way into the bathroom. The layout was just as methodical as in the bedroom, Wanda noticed that Natasha had arranged her soaps by colour so that they faintly resembled a rainbow. There was a separate bath that Wanda suspected Natasha had Stark put in especially for her since nobody else seemed to have a bathtub in their rooms. Wanda eagerly jumped at the opportunity to have a bath, a real one with bubbles and candles, not like the ones back home in Sokovia which were basically just metal tubs with cold water in them.

She used her magic to keep the taps running while pouring in the bubble bath at just the right time to create optimum bubbles. Lighting some candles and sinking into the warm suds with her hair tied into an extremely messy top-knot, Wanda felt calm for the first time in months. She was safe here in Natasha’s bathtub, Natasha would be back in a few hours and they’d fall asleep together again just like last night, there were no murderous robots to fight, no falling cities to save, just Wanda and her bubbles.

Wanda was pretty sure she had been in the tub for days, weeks, an eternity even, before she checked her phone to see it was only 7.45.

_Better get out now. Natasha’s supposed to get back in the next 15 minutes._

_Let her find you here in the tub._

_Maybe she’ll join you._

In the end, the logical side of Wanda’s mind won and she unwillingly got out of the bathtub. Even though she was sure Natasha would have welcomed a warm bathtub to sooth her aching muscles after a combat mission, if it was a combat mission, Wanda wasn’t too sure. By the time she had slipped on one of Natasha’s silk robes (a red on with a black rose embroidered on the right breast pocket) and used a fair few of Natasha’s expensive looking moisturisers and face creams, she saw it was 8.05pm.

_Natasha should be back soon._

_I’m sure shell enjoy seeing you in her robe, no need to change._

Wanda placed herself back in the bedroom, perching herself on the chair near the bookshelf. She noticed that Natasha had a lot of books about spies, James Bond being the most prevalent, picking up the copy of Casino Royale and flicking through Wanda noticed that Natasha had made notes in the margins, notes whenever the book made a mistake on how a mission would have turned out.

_She is the best spy in the world, of course she would find faults with James Bond._

Wanda sat there for nearly an hour flicking through Natasha’s (limited) book collection before she realised how much time had passed. Double checking the note Natasha had left her to make sure she didn’t say 9 instead of 8 but no, she was almost an hour late back.

_She’s probably just been caught up with the mission._

_Wait another half hour then you can start to worry._

So, Wanda waited growing more impatient by the minute, she began pacing the room, watching out the window for any sign of a quinjet. After 25 minutes she decided she’d had quite enough, throwing a pair of Natasha’s jeans and one of her hoodies out of the wardrobe (being very careful not to leave anything out of place in case Natasha still had enough life left in her after this mission to choke her to death with an extension cord.) she made her way out of the room, and down the hall to the elevator from which she quickened her step towards her bedroom, she had almost made it back before she ran into Sam Wilson in the living room.

“Hey, wait Maximoff what up?” he held Wanda by the shoulder to keep eye contact with her.

“Is Nat- Romanoff back from her mission yet?”

“I didn’t even know she had one, I heard her leave about 8 this morning, why did she say when she’d be back?”

“She said she’d be back by 8 and that was almost 2 hours ago now.”

“Well she was probably just guessing, you never really know when you’re going to be back from an assignment.”

“No, somethings wrong. Natasha would’ve text me if she was going to be later than she had said.”

“Since when are you so close with Romanoff?”

“Does that really matter Sam? I swear to god something’s wrong.”

“okay, okay let’s go see Rodgers, he’ll know if Nat’s in trouble.”

_Her names Natasha._

_Great, now I have to listen to Captain America._

Sam led her through to the training room where she saw Steve furiously attacking a punching bag.

“Steve.”

“What is it Sam?” Steve continued to hit the bag.

“Maximoff thinks somethings wrong with Nat.” That made Steve stop punching. Breathing deeply, he turned to face her.

“How late back is she?”

_Finally! Someone is taking me seriously._

“Two Hours.”

“Sam, get your wings, we’re going to find her.”

“Steve she might just have been caught up with something minor.”

“And she might need help, so get your wings because we’re going to find her.”

_Imagine. Steve Rodgers being on my side._

The trio made their way to the last available quinjet, Wanda’s heart was racing. What if something had happened to Natasha? What if they were too late?

“Don’t think about the worst that could happen, you have to focus on the facts, the things you know.”

Wanda looked up from her seat to see Steve sitting opposite her as Sam flew the jet, her was watching her, he must have noticed how nervous she was.

“You have no idea what you’re talking about.”

“I do, in 1943 Bucky was captured by Hydra scientists and experimented on in an attempt to replicate the serum that gave me my enhanced abilities, when I heard his unit were presumed dead I felt exactly how you feel right now. but I focused on the fact that they were only presumed dead.”

“What happened?”

“I broke into a Hydra facility on my own and freed over 200 men, including Bucky.”

“No wonder you’re America’s golden boy.”

“All I’m saying is, I had no idea what I was walking into, I just knew I had to save Bucky no matter what the cost.”

They sat in silence for the rest of the journey, Sam had managed to use Starks technology to hone in on Natasha’s phone signal and placed her in South Dakota. I only took them 45 minutes to get there in the jet, but they were a very long 45 minutes in Wanda’s mind.

“Okay, she should be round here somewhere.” Sam said as they touched down.

Wanda instinctively summoned her magic and let it swirl around her hands, lighting her face up Scarlett.

“Try not to throw me into any walls this time Maximoff.” Steve joked.

“Don’t tempt me Rodgers.”

_I like this. I like feeling like part of the team._

They had landed in a wooded area outside of a shady looking building. When they got closer, the trio saw that it was an abandoned apartment building, it had a graffiti piece of an octopus on the side of it, Wanda immediately recognised it.

“Hydra.” She whispered.

“I thought you guys shut all them down?” Sam raised one of his guns, prepared to go out in a firefight.

“Cut off one head…” Wanda began.

“Two more shall take its place.” Steve cut her off, finishing the saying they had both become too familiar with.

The three of them continued into the building, Steve with his shield up, Sam with his handguns out and Wanda with her powers glowing.

“I’m seeing heat signatures from three floors up.” Sam said, his thermal goggles coming in handy.

They began up the stairs. Steve went first so he could use the shield to protect them if someone attacked them from above and Wanda going last, ready to blast anyone who dared confront them from below. Sam just stayed sandwiched in the middle, very aware he was the most at risk of the three since he was neither a witch or a genetically enhanced super soldier, he was just a dude with some mechanical wings on.

Steve led them towards the door where Sam said the heat signs were coming from and the two men stepped to the side to allow Wanda to blow the door off its hinges. They charged into the room “all guns blazing”, only to find that there was nobody there waiting to attack them, there was only a slumped body in the corner of the room.

_No._


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> sorry for leaving y'all on a cliffhanger like that ;)

_I can’t believe I let this happen._

_I should’ve known something was wrong faster._

She stood next to the table where Natasha was lying in the quinjet as they made their way to the hospital, holding her cold left hand in her two sweaty palms, thanking god that Steve found a pulse – faint one, but a pulse is a pulse.

“We’re 5 minutes out.” Steve walked to stand next to her.

_Go away Steve. This isn’t your moment._

“Romanoff’s tough, she’ll pull through.”

_Her names Natasha._

“I know you probably don’t want to talk to me but…”

“No Steve I don’t want to talk to you. So just fuck off and leave me alone.”

“Wanda…”

_He’s never called you Wanda before._

“What.” Her voice suddenly small.

“It’s okay to be scared about her.”

And finally, Wanda let her tears fall, collapsing into Steve’s arms and allowed sobs to take over her body. Steve led her to sit down and let her use him as both an emotional and physical rock, finally bridging the barrier between them.

“Look, I don’t know what kind of friendship you have with Romanoff and it’s not my business to ask but this feeling you have right now, the feeling that your heart is breaking, I had the exact same feeling after Bucky fell from that train. Its good that she has someone who cares about her like you do.”

“I think I’m falling in love with her.” Wanda admitted.

“Like I said, exact same feeling.”

Wanda felt the quinjet touch the ground and was immediately swept up in doctors and nurses running off with Natasha, desperately trying to get her to an OR before she lost her pulse again. Wanda, Steve and Sam were left in the waiting room to wait the longest wait of their lives. Over time, the other members of the group began showing up at the hospital, Clint got there first – only 20 minutes after the trio did – and seemed to be just as worried as Wanda, Tony arrived next with Banner and while Bruce was just as anxious to find out answers as Clint, Stark stayed in his chair in the corner of the room and stared off into space. Normally, Wanda would ask him what was wrong, but she was too wrapped up in her own fears for that. Thor never showed, probably because nobody knew how you sent a text to someone on the other side of the universe, so it was just the 6 of them, from the outside they must have looked like the most dysfunctional, oddball family in the waiting room, but Wanda’s heart was strangely warm due to the knowledge that all these people cared about Natasha as much as she did.

They waited there for a 5 excruciatingly long hours before one of Natasha’s surgeons came around the corner with the knowledge of Natasha’s fate.

“Your friend was pretty badly beaten up, she suffered 4 broken ribs, and a lot of internal bleeding that unfortunately means she’s had to lose her spleen, Natasha has also broken her collar bone and had a rather significant head trauma. She also coded 3 times on the table, this combined with the head injury means there is a chance she won’t wake up, however it is fairly likely she will.”

_She might not wake up…_

“What are the chances that she won’t wake up at all?” Tony had remained so quiet the whole waiting period, many of the group had forgotten he was even there.

“There’s a 40% chance Miss Romanoff will not wake up at all.”

_That’s almost half, there’s a 50/50 chance she might become a vegetable._

“You’ve forgotten that it’s Natasha there, she’s a fighter.”

“Mr Barton I’m afraid it really doesn’t matter whose brain it is, this type of brain injury mixed with the repeated coding on the table does result in a 40% chance of brain death.”

“If she wakes up, will there be any permanent damage? Will she forget what happened?”

_Good thinking Bruce, she might even forget that she kissed you. Maybe she was brain damaged then too._

“There is a high chance that she will have some memory issues, but hopefully most will disappear over time.”

“Can I see her?” finally, Wanda spoke.

“She can have visitors yes.”

Instantly, Wanda started walking towards Natasha’s room, desperate to see that she was actually alive, that the doctor wasn’t just playing a cruel trick on her.

There she was, she looked so vulnerable lying in that hospital bed, so small and broken. Even the hair that Wanda loved so much seemed drab and lifeless. She gave her a soft kiss on the cheek before the others started appearing in the doorway, sitting in the chair next to her bed, Wanda was determined to keep a hold of Natasha’s hand, they could not kick her out, just because she wasn’t an avenger like the rest of them didn’t mean she couldn’t be here.

People had only been with her for a few hours before they began going home, Clint almost refused to leave her bedside but was ultimately persuaded to return home to his wife and children, Bruce realised he wouldn’t be welcomed if she woke up and was taken back to the facility by Tony with Sam and Steve tagging along.

“Are you sure you want to stay here all night?”

“Steve I’m fine, go home and rest.”

“I’ve got to get back and check on Bucky, but I’ll be back first opportunity tomorrow.”

With that, her gave her a quick forehead kiss and left her alone with Natasha. Holding her hand to her mouth and covering it in kisses, she finally showed her some of the affection she had been holding in while the others were there. While Wanda had no problem showing Natasha how she felt publicly, Natasha had never been up for the idea of public affection so Wanda decided that now was not the time.

She stayed by Natasha’s bedside for three days, the others dropped in occasionally, leaving her flowers and cards, Bucky even came on the second day and left her a Get Well Soon balloon.

_Natasha would hate this._

Saying this, Wanda did by her a small teddy bear from the giftshop.

On the 3rd night of hospital life, Wanda had become even more terrified that Natasha was never going to wake up. The doctor said once she made it past 5 days without showing any signs of recovery, it was unlikely she would get better at all.

That night, Wanda was sitting by Natasha’s bedside, stroking the other woman’s hair and crying silently. She only allowed herself to cry once the others had left so they wouldn’t think she was strange for crying over a woman they thought she hardly knew. She was quietly praying, to any and all the gods she could think of, that Natasha would get better. She couldn’t lose her now, not after she had just got her.

_please..._

“I don’t know if you can hear me….” She began quietly

“but if you can, promise me you’ll try really hard to wake up, promise me you’ll wake up, because I don’t know what I’d do if you didn’t. The team couldn’t cope without you either, they’ve come every day to see you, even though they know you’d hate them making a fuss. I’ve stayed here too, every night for 3 days, you’d probably tell me I’m stupid and order me to take a shower, so wake up and tell me off. Please…please wake up Natasha…I don’t think I can live without you here with me…”

She held her head against Natasha’s hand.

“You don’t have to sweetheart.”


	11. Chapter 11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> okay so since the last chapter:  
> 6 months have passed.  
> Wanda+Nat have said their first 'I love you's (not seen but will put it in a flashback)  
> Nat has healed  
> They've had sex but I'm terrible at writing smut so ya'll don't get to see that.  
> it is the night before they go to Lagos at the beginning of Civil War
> 
> I forgot about what happened to Banner at the end of AOU when I wrote the last chapter (it was 3am give me a break lol) so let just pretend that the quinjet he was piloting just crashed in the ocean.

“I like having you in my bathtub.”

“I like being in your bathtub.”

The two women sat in the ceramic tub, bodies intertwined as Wanda lay with her back against Natasha’s chest, up to their necks in bubbles.

“This bathtub does fit us both perfectly.”

“Tony had it specially constructed for me, I had him make it especially big.”

“Are you sure you’re okay with me putting weight on your chest?”

“Wanda darling my ribs healed months ago, don’t worry.”

 “I will always worry.” The brunette brought the redheads hands up out of the soapy water and kissed them gently.

Natasha was right, the attack on her was over 6 months ago, her doctors had cleared her for combat, her bruises and cuts had healed beautifully, she didn’t even have to take pain medication anymore and still Wanda was terrified of the thought of Natasha going back into the field again. She knew that this anxiety would stay with her forever, the fear that whenever Natasha went on a mission she would wind up back in the hospital beaten to a pulp, but she knew it was her job to go and stop “bad guys” but now it was Wanda’s job to worry about her.

“Stop worrying about me…just let me enjoy having you in my bathtub with me.”

“Okay, I’ll just worry in silence.”

“You and Rodgers are more similar than you want to admit, you’re both protective mother hens.”

“Steve’s not that bad.”

“Wow, Wanda warming up to Steve Rogers – This is one for the history books.”

“I was blinded by grief, I thought it was the Avengers fault Pietro died.”

“I know sweetheart…still, he must’ve said something magical when I was knocked out cold for you to change your tune on him.”

He had, he made her feel hopeful when she was sure Natasha was going to die in front of her, he had shared a secret about him to make her feel better, he was the only one who knew about her and Natasha.

“He knows about us.”

“I suspected so, he’s not oblivious like the others, he can sense a secret from a mile away.”

“I told him.”

“Well that must have made it very easy for him to work out then.”

“I had to tell someone, plus he told me a secret about him – it was only fair I told him one too.”

“Steve doesn’t have secrets.”

“Clearly he does.”

“Okay now you have to tell me what it is.”

“I’m not a gossip Natasha, if he wanted you to know then you’d know.”

“You’re such a tease.”

Wanda could hear the smirk in her voice as she pressed her lips against Wanda’s neck, the way she knew drove her crazy.

“We should get out of the tub, we’ve been in for ages.”

“Why should we? It’s not like the waters going to get cold when you are using your magic keeping it warm. Plus…I’m not done with your beautiful neck yet.”

At the end of her sentence, Natasha changed her voice to a whisper, fondly nibbling at Wanda’s earlobe. Wanda knew exactly what she was hinting at, the pair had finally had sex for the first time a month ago and ever since they couldn’t keep their hands off each other.

_But that’s my private business._

“Natasha…We can’t, we have to pack for Lagos.”

“Fuck, first Rumlow leaves me for dead and now he’s stopping me from having sex with you? I’ll kill that bastard.”

“Trust me, I’m just as angry at him.”

Wanda finally separated herself from Natasha’s arms and left her alone in the tub, using her magic to bring a towel over to cover herself.

“You don’t need the towel. You look far better without it.”

“Like you said – I’m a tease.”

“And you’re even too lazy to just walk over to get the towel, you have to levitate it.”

“Let me live.”

Natasha finally accepted defeat and brought herself out of the bathtub, Wanda passed a glowing red towel over to her to make a point.

I like this, the domesticity of it all.

I want to tell people. I want to let them know that she’s mine.

“Natasha…”

“What’s up buttercup.”

“Okay you know I hate the cheesy nicknames you don’t have to use them all the time….”

She felt the other woman wrap her arms around her waist from behind and rest her head on Wanda’s shoulder.

“Whatever you say pumpkin.”

“I want to tell people…about us.”

Immediately, Natasha withdrew herself from Wanda, crossing to the other side of the room to change into her pyjamas.

“Why would you want to do that? Things are good as they are.”

“I know that, I just hate being secretive all the time, I want to hold your hand in front of the others and kiss you on the tarmac before you leave for missions.”

“I don’t see why telling people would make a difference to our relationship.”

“Are you embarrassed of me?”

Natasha spun round and looked Wanda straight in the eye.

“Is that what you think? You think I’m embarrassed by you? You think I’m ashamed to be seen with you…Wanda…”

She walked across the room and took Wanda’s hands in hers.

“There is nothing I want more than to show you off to the others, to display any type of love for you, but I can’t. last time I let myself be vulnerable in front of one of the team Banner nearly ended up in space.”

“I’m not going anywhere but to bed with you.”

Wanda kissed Natasha, holding her as close as she could.

“Maybe we can tell them soon, I’m just not ready yet.”

“Okay.”

“I love you.”

“I love you too.”


	12. Chapter 12

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> And we're at the beginning of Civil War!  
> this isn't my best writing but hope you enjoy nonetheless.

The Nigerian air was warm, the noise of the hustle and bustle of the city surrounded Wanda as she sat in the café across from the police station where Cap had placed them, sipping in her coffee, she studied the surroundings.

“Do you see that Range Rover halfway up the block?” Steve said in her ear.

“The red one? It’s cute.” She quipped back.

“It’s also bulletproof. Which means private security, which means more guns, which means more headaches for someone, probably us.”

Hearing Natasha’s voice in her earpiece made Wanda’s heart steady. This was her first mission with the team. Well, not the whole team, Steve had created a special sub-team to help him catch Rumlow since he lost Bucky again. Nobody knew what had happened to him, the Winter Soldier had disappeared in the night a few weeks ago. The Captain had been determined to find him again, Wanda had never seen him so desperate.

“You guys know I can move things with my mind right?” She joked, knowing the others underestimated her abilities.

“Looking over your shoulder need to become second nature.”

Wanda took a risk and turned around to glance at Natasha, looking at her in way to say to her _stop worrying about me_ , only to see the redhead wink under her sunglasses to say _make me_.

Suddenly, she heard Steve tell the duo to leave as Sam told them a garbage truck nearby was loaded to maximum capacity and her and Natasha came to the same realisation.

_It’s a battering ram._

In the distance, she saw the truck slam into the Centre for Infectious Diseases, two yellow lorry’s drove through the rubble towards the building. Wanda and Natasha quickly began to run towards the wreckage, preparing to fight. She summoned her powers and blasted herself into the sky over the building as she watched Steve fall to the ground and crash into an armed soldier with his shield.

_Steve and that damn shield._

“Body armour. AR15’s. I make 7 hostiles.” Steve reported.

A few second later, she heard Sam’s voice in her ear.

“I make 5.”

_Fucking men, always trying to best each other._

She flew over his head, immediately being shot at as she landed, creating a crimson shield to block the bullets. Using her energy, she grabbed the soldier and threw him into the air for Sam to take care of.

“Rumlow’s on the 3rd floor.” Sam read from his wrist scanner.

“Wanda, like we practised.”

“What about the gas?”

“Get it out.”

_C’mon Wanda, its your time to shine, don’t fuck it up and send Steve hurtling into a brick wall._

Surrounding Steve with an energy field, she lifted him off the ground and sent him through a 3rd floor window, drawing out the poisonous gas was a far more challenging prospect. Creating a force shield behind her to deflect any bullets trying to pierce her skin, she used her free hands to begin to extract the fumes. She was already beginning to get a headache because of the strain of concentrating on both the shield and the gas.

_Fuck what do I do with this gas?_

_Just send it into the air, it will disperse evenly._

_Hopefully._

Wanda heard a small explosion from the other side of the building.

_Natasha was coming in from the other side of the building._

Her heart began to beat faster, the feeling of anxiety beginning to cloud her mind, what if she found her like she did when Rumlow hurt her before. She began towards where the explosion came from, if Natasha was hurt she was going to get there quickly.

She turned to corner to see her lying on the ground, surrounded by about 4 dead soldiers, running over she saw she was breathing.

“Natasha! Are you okay?” she cried, kneeling next to her, scanning her for any signs of injury.

“I’m fucking great sunshine, I’m not going to die because of a stupid grenade.”

“Steve says Rumlow’s leaving in a truck, we don’t have to follow him if you’re hurt.”

“Shut your beautiful mouth, we’re going to help him. I need to see that bastard loose.”

Wanda gave her a small smile before looking around to see nobody was near them, helping Natasha to her feet, she stole a quick kiss.

“Don’t worry, nobody saw.”

Natasha smiled at her before kissing her back, only to be interrupted by Sam’s voice in their ears telling them that the hostiles had split up.

“Time to go to work. Do you want to jump on the back of my bike and ride with me?”

“No it’s fine, I’ll fly.”

“I love you.”

“Love you too.”

And off Natasha went, leaving dust in her tacks as she sped off towards the fight.

_God I have to sexiest girlfriend ever._

Levitating herself, she soared above the buildings and landed on the roof of an apartment building to see a crashed truck in a group of market stalls.

_Better keep yourself distant there’s civilians, only engage if you need too._

She couldn’t see where Natasha was but she assured herself that she was fine. She saw Steve fighting who she assumed was Rumlow and was preparing to intervene when she heard Natasha’s voice.

“Payload secure.”

Oh thank god, she’s alright

Wanda let go of a breath she didn’t realise she was holding and allowed herself to relax a little, she tuned out the casual banter Natasha and Sam, and turned her attention back to Rodgers and Rumlow.

She saw Steve stand over the other man as he looked as if he was surrendering, that didn’t make sense. Why would Rumlow surrender, that wasn’t his style. Then it hit her:

_He’s got a bomb._

_He’s not going to let them take him alive and he’s taking Steve with him._

Jumping off the roof, she guided herself to land next to Rumlow just as he detonated the bomb. She had never tried to contain an explosion before and it was far more difficult than she had ever imagined, as she watched him burn alive in the ball of fire surrounding him, she strained to repress the blast.

_What do I do now? what do I do? What do I do?_

All of a sudden, she began to feel her grip weaken and instinctively threw the scalding sphere up into the air. Only to watch it crash into a nearby building.

She felt her heart stop beating, her ears were ringing and her legs suddenly went weak as she sunk to her knees in horror. She covered her mouth with her hand, unable to tear her eyes away from the blaze.

_There were people in there._

_What have I done?_

“Sam…We need…Fire and Rescue…on the south side of the building…” she heard Steve say before he ran to help.

Tears welled in her eyes as she watched the smoke billow from the windows, she could here people screaming and saw those trapped in the building run to the holes in the wall for help.

_They won’t get help in time. They’re going to die in there._

_Because of me._

Wanda heard footprints running up behind her before feeling someone slid to their knees beside her, grabbing her by the shoulder forcing her to look away from the carnage she had caused.

“Wanda…Wanda sweetheart look at me okay? Only at me.”

_Natasha…_

“It’s my fault…it’s my fault…I couldn’t control it…they’re going to die because of me…”

Wanda had broken into full sobs by this point and was clinging onto Natasha’s arms on her shoulders.

“It’s not your fault Wanda, it is not your fault. You were only doing what you could to save people.”

The redhead pulled her in to a tight embrace, holding Wanda’s head against her chest and kissing her fiercely on the forehead as many times as she could.

“I killed them. I killed them. I killed them.”

“You didn’t mean to darling, you didn’t mean to.”

“But I did it, they’re dead because of me.”

Out of the blue, she felt a pinch in her thigh and looked down to see Natasha’s hand sticking a needle in her leg.

“It’s just a sedative Wanda, don’t panic, you’re just going to go to sleep. It’s okay I’m right here, I’m not going anywhere.”

_No, I deserve this pain, let me feel it don’t send me to sleep._

_I deserve the pain._


	13. Chapter 13

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> this chapters kinda shit I'm sorry :/  
> lack of WidowWitch and my writings a bit sloppy cause I wrote this on 45 minutes of sleep in 24 hours.  
> i promise tommorows chapter will be better :)  
> (also I completely forgot Visions in this storyline so lets just pretend he broke and was in a bag of rice until now)

In the weeks that followed the Lagos incident, Wanda wasn’t seen by many of the group, she spent most of her time in the four walls of her bedroom, only allowing visits from Natasha, however brief they were. She followed the same monotonous routine every day – wake up, shower, nap, eat a sandwich Natasha brought her, sleep, eat a small bowl of pasta, sleep, repeat.

People had come to her door in an attempt to make her feel better of course. They all did a soft knock before gently saying “Wanda, its me” and telling her the story of the first civilian casualty they caused. None of them helped, they just made her feel worse, made her feel as if she was letting the team down by not ‘snapping out it’ and joining them for training or even leaving her room for food.

Not even Natasha helped, Wanda only let her in the room because she was her girlfriend but she was just like the others, telling her ‘it wasn’t your fault’ and ‘you didn’t mean to hurt anyone’. Of course she didn’t mean to hurt anybody, but 26 people still died, 26 people with families and loved ones who were now mourning them like Wanda did with Pietro, and she had been the one to cause them that pain – all because she was too weak to control her powers.

_I’d be better if I just disappeared._

_Then I wouldn’t be able to hurt anyone anymore._

_This will never end._

It did end of course – not entirely by any means – but a month after Lagos, Wanda had begun to preform mundane tasks once more. She left her room for food, she would sit quietly and watch the others train, she even snuck into Natasha’s bed on more than one occasion. The other woman had never questioned her as Wanda slipped into the silk sheets and curled up beside her, she just held her as close as she could before she slipped out again when the sun rose.

She had also developed a strange friendship with Vision, the android had somehow been the only one who made any sense to Wanda, she liked how he talked in statements, he didn’t try and sugar-coat her responsibility in the accident:

“Wanda, while you made one mistake that will not determine your life’s path. We all have a purpose in this world and yours is to help, not to hinder.”

“I killed those people Vis.”

“That does not mean you are the monster you paint yourself to be.”

Wanda had actually ended up spending more time with him than with Natasha the past month, she did feel guilty about that, but she knew Natasha just wanted her to be better and well, Vision was certainly helping with that. She had certainly become more comfortable with him, he was still working out social cues and rules, he phased into her room more times than she could count, it didn’t even give her a fright when she looked up from her book to see him standing awkwardly at the end of her bed waiting for her to notice him and say something.

It was mid-morning on a Wednesday a month after Lagos when she finally spoke to Steve again, she had turned on her television only to see a report on Lagos.

“11 Wakandans were among those killed during a confrontation between the Avengers and a group of mercenaries in Lagos, Nigeria last month.”

The woman on the tv went on to talk about how the innocent victims were only there on an outreach commission before they were brutally slaughtered.

_By me._

The news reporter cut to a clip of the Wakandan King T’Chaka at press conference at the UN.

“Victory at the expense of the innocent is no victory at all.”

_He’s right. We didn’t win._

The screen cut to two white news reporters sitting at their desk, images of the attack flashing behind them, they were arguing over Wanda. Well, ‘arguing’ was wrong, they were both on the same side, they were both strongly against Wanda’s existence.

“What legal authority does an advanced individual like Wanda Maximoff have to operate in Nige-“

The screen changed to black and she saw Steve standing in her doorway wearing that ‘concerned dad’ face he does around her, he must have been watching the news too, she guessed.

“It’s my fault.”

“That’s not true.”

“Turn the TV back on, they’re being very specific.”

“I should’ve clocked that bomb vest long before you had to deal with it…” he walked over to sit next to her on the bed.

“Rumlow said ‘Bucky’ and all of a sudden I was a 16 year old kid again in Brooklyn.”

Wanda really felt for him in that moment. Bucky was his only connection to his old life, the only life he wanted, and he had disappeared on him again.

“People died, that’s on me.” He finished.

“It’s on both of us.” She replied.

“This job…we try to save as many people as we can, sometimes that doesn’t mean everybody but if we can’t find a way to live with that then…next time maybe nobody gets saved.”

_His eyes look sad, he’s tired of this._

Wanda was about to reach out to hold Steve’s hand in support before Vision phased in through her wall and shelves.

“Viz! we talked about this.”

_Jesus Christ you would have thought he would have banked that nugget of knowledge in his databanks by now._

“Yes, but the door way open so I assumed that- “

After examining the two faces looking up at him impatiently, Vision must have decided to cut the end of that sentence short because he never finished it.

“Captain Rodgers wished to know when Mr Stark was arriving.”

_Tony’s here?_

_Of course, Tony’s here._

“Thank you, ill be right down.” Steve started up.

“I’ll use the door.” Vision made an attempt at a quip, which Wanda faintly smiled at, the poor thing was trying so hard to fit in he was even making an attempt at humour.  

“Oh, and apparently he’s brought a guest.”

“Do you know who it is?” Steve questioned.

“The Secretary of State.”

_Say what you will about the android but he knows how to be dramatic._


	14. Chapter 14

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> still at the beginning of civil war :)  
> okay so I trimmed down some of the dialogue that was in the film to avoid it sounding like the screenplay but I tried to keep in the important bits to the plot.  
> enjoy!  
> x

Ross stood at the head of the table in front of the group, for a few moments after Wanda and Steve had sat down to join them, he simply remained there in silence before breaking in to a story about how he had a heart attack while golfing.

_What has this got to do with anything?_

Wanda glanced over to Natasha, who was sitting across and one seat to the right from her, only to see her staring at Ross with dagger eyes. Did she know what he was leading to? Was it about Lagos? Wanda tried to get her attention by kicking her under the table but her legs count quite reach her. While she was 4 whole inches taller than Natasha, the two women were still just too short for their legs to brush against each other under the table.

“The world owes the Avengers an unpayable debt, you have fought for us, protected us, risked your lives. But while a great many people see you as heroes…there are some who would prefer the word ‘vigilantes’”

Wanda tuned back in to the Secretary’s long speech.

“And what word would you use, Mr Secretary?” came Natasha’s voice from across the table.

“How about ‘dangerous’? what would you call a group of US based, enhanced individuals who routinely ignore sovereign borders and inflict their will wherever they choose and who, frankly, seem unconcerned about what they leave behind.”

_How dare he think we don’t care about the consequences._

_He doesn’t know about all the sleepless nights every single person in here has endured, terrified to go to sleep because of the nightmares they face. He doesn’t know that if you make a loud bang in front of Natasha she immediately pulls out a weapon she’s hid somewhere. He doesn’t know about Tony’s long nights in the lab, trying desperately to come up with a cure for anxiety so he can stop the panic attacks he has almost every day. He doesn’t know that Steve can’t go on trains because of the memory of Bucky falling to his death._

Wanda could feel her powers tempting her, wanting to explode, she had thoughts of throwing Ross out the window and watching him splat onto the pavement, but no, she was in enough trouble with the government after Lagos, she couldn’t risk it.

_Maybe next time._

Ross gestured to the world map on the screen behind him, the image zoomed on New York before showing clips of the battle of 2012. She could see the Hulk crashing into Grand Central train station, people running for cover, huge monsters coming out of a hole in the sky.

_This is what Natasha faced? How did she survive?_

She looed over at Natasha, her eyes were fixed on the screen, stuck to the horrors they were seeing. Wanda had never truly seen any videos from New York because news coverage of it in Sokovia only really spread by mouth and her and Pietro had been too poor to afford a television, much like the rest of the population.

Next, the Secretary pulled up videos from Washington Dc, again, Wanda never really knew about what had happened there. She knew it was the fall of Shield and the exposition of Hydra and she knew that it was when Steve had discovered that the man he thought he had lost in the 40s was alive – but a killing machine.

_Natasha was shot there. Bucky shot her._

_He didn’t mean to._

_She was still shot, she could’ve died. Then I would have never met her._

“Sokovia.” Said ross, making Wanda’s heart drop.

Tears welled up in her eyes as she saw her homeland lifted hundreds of feet into the air, as her people ran in fear, she recognized their faces, she knew them. She saw the death count on the right-hand side of the screen – 177 – one of them is Pietro.

“Lagos.”

_Wow it’s like he is trying to hurt me._

Wanda, unbale to keep her eyes on the screen a moment longer, turned away and looked down at the table.

“Okay, that’s enough.” She heard Steve say, feeling his eyes on her.

_You couldn’t have said that earlier?_

She began to zone out again, not listening to the Secretary until she saw him place a wad of paper in front of her on the desk.

“ **THE SOKOVIA ACCORDS** ”

“Approved by 117 countries…” Ross began as she slid the booklet over to Rhodey, thinking that, of anyone at the table, he would be the one to understand it the most.

“It states that the Avengers shall no longer be a private organisation. Instead, they will operate under the supervision of a United Nations panel only when and if that panel deems it necessary.”

Instinctively, Wanda looked over at Natasha while Ross droned on, slightly grinning as she watched the other woman roll her eyes and look rather exasperated by the whole situation.

_Thank god, she thinks this is stupid too._

“Three days from now, the UN meets in Vienna to ratify the accords…Talk it over.”

“And if we come to a decision you don’t like?” Natasha challenged.

“Then you retire.”

She saw Natasha give the secretary a small smile before he left. She was overwhelmed with relief with the thought of them being ‘on the same side’ about this, she hated the idea of getting into an argument with Natasha over something as petty as this.

The group sat there in silence for what felt like hours everyone seemed afraid to fall into a conflict with another one of the team. Natasha was strangely avoiding Wanda’s eyes, even as they made their way out of the meeting room and into the living room

“Secretary Ross has a congressional medal of honour, which is one more than you have.”

Sam and Rhodey had immediately began arguing the moment everyone else had sat down around the room, Steve was sitting in one of the armchairs, he was the only one to actually read the accords before joking in an argument. Tony was sitting on one of the sofas looking characteristically exhausted with Natasha sitting across from him looking concerned. Wanda, while wanting to sit huddled up next to her, decided to sit with Vision to avoid suspicion from the others.

_Of course he is, he’s the most responsible out of all of us._

 “So let’s say we agree to this thing, how long is it going to be before the LoJack us like a bunch of common criminals?” Sam retaliated.

“117 countries want to sign this. 117 Sam, and you’re just like ‘Nah it’s cool’”

“How long are you going to play both sides?”

“I have an equation.” The Vision began beside her.

“Oh, well this’ll clear it up.”

Even Steve looked up from the Accords to the Vision for his opinion. He’s robot, Wanda thought, if anyone will make any sense it’ll be him.

“In the eight years since Mr Stark announced himself as Iron Man the number of known, enhanced persons has grown exponentially, and, during the same period, the number of potentially world-ending events has risen at a commensurate rate.”

“Are you saying it’s out fault?” Steve interrupted.

“I’m saying there may be a causality. Our very strength invites challenge. Challenge incites conflict. And conflict…breeds catastrophe. Oversight, oversight is not a idea that can be dismissed out of hand.”

“Boom.” Rhodey turned to Sam, challenging him to disagree with Vision.

_No, not Vision, I thought he would have the sense to know this is a bad idea._

“Tony…You’re being non-characteristically non-hyperverbal” came Natasha’s voice from across the room.

“It’s because he’s already made up his mind.” Steve said.

“Boy you know me so well.” Tony got out of the chair he had been slumped in and moved through to the kitchen, making some excuse up about having a headache.

“Who keeps putting coffee grounds in the disposal? Am I running a bed and breakfast for a biker gang.”

The whole group turned to look at Rhodey, the one who they knew purposely did it to wind Tony up, but it didn’t seem like the time to joke about it.

Stark pulled up a hologram of a boy who couldn’t be older than 18, before telling them about how that boy was killed in the Sokovia during the battle. He sounded so angry, Wanda thought, he sounds so tired.

“There’s no decision-making process here. We need to be put in check, whatever form that takes I’m game. If we can’t accept limitations, if we’re boundaryless, we’re no better than the bad guys.”

_No, no we are not Ultron._

She glanced over at Natasha while Steve argued with Tony, only for her to look away the minute they locked eyes.

_What is wrong with her?_

“If we sign this, we surrender our right to choose.” Steve stated.

“If we don’t do this now, its going to be done to us later. That’s a fact. That won’t be pretty.”

“You’re saying they’ll come for me.” Wanda finally spoke up.

“We would protect you.” Vision said, looking at her.

_You’re not the one who should be saying that._

“Maybe Tony’s right.” Natasha interjected at long last.

_And you should certainly not be saying that._

Wanda blocked out the rest of what Natasha was saying, staring at her talk to Tony, this was why she wasn’t making eye contact with her, because she knew they would disagree, she knew this would cause conflict between them.

“Aren’t you the woman who told the government to kiss her ass a few years ago?”

_Thank you Sam._

“Did I just mishear you or did you just agree with me?”

“Oh I want to take it back now.”

_Is she seriously joking with Tony right now? Is now really the time?_

She noticed Steve take out his phone and watched as his face went from neutral to worry. He must have gotten a text, from who? Wanda had no idea.

“I have to go.” He said, leaving almost immediately.

While the others awkwardly looked around at each other, not knowing quite what to do, Wanda followed him out, her impulsive need to help people kicking in.

She found him in the stairwell, hands over his face.

“What happened?”

“Peggy’s dead.”

“I’m sorry.”

She had no idea who Peggy was, Steve had never mentioned her, but if he was reacting like this, if he was actually crying like this, she must’ve meant a huge deal to him. Wanda decided not to pry and instead, wrapped her arms around him and let him cry into her shoulder. She knew grief and she knew sometimes all you need is silence.


	15. Chapter 15

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> so I've decided to follow the Civil War plot as closely as I can so the next few chapters will basically be that plot but with added WidowWitch!  
> hope you enjoy!  
> xx

Wanda decided to sleep in her own room for the next two nights, she was desperate to avoid arguments, and she was sure that if she saw Natasha one would almost certainly occur.

As she slipped in between her cotton sheets on the second night, hair still dripping wet from her shower, her eyes were already beginning to droop, the days turbulence had taken its toll on her and she was exhausted. Sleep beckoned her with its tempting grasp and she was about to succumb to it when she heard her door click open and shut. Opening one eye as wide as she could manage, she saw a red-head in silk pyjama’s sneak into bed beside her.

_Natasha…_

“I don’t want to argue.” Wanda mumbled sleepily.

“Neither do I.” Natasha said, wrapping herself around Wanda as if she was clinging on for dear life.

Wanda woke up the next morning to find the pair were in the same position they had fallen asleep in, she let herself relax into Natasha’s warm body behind her and savoured it – there was no telling what kind of disagreements they would get into when she woke up.

“Mm..morning.” she heard Natasha say as felt her stir behind her.

“Morning.”

“How are you feeling.”

“Tired.”

Both women seemed as though they were scared to say anything else for fear of breaking the happy bubble they were lying in, Natasha was the one who finally popped it.

“Where did you go with Steve yesterday?”

“One of his friends died…Peggy I think her name was…I was just comforting him.”

Natasha abruptly pulled away from Wanda, turning her to face her.

“Wait Peggy? You’re sure it was Peggy he said?”

“Yeah I think so…Why was she important?”

“I have to go.”

She swiftly got out of the bed and was out the door before Wanda even had the chance to ask why.

When she finally dragged herself out of bed, she decided to go find someone who could tell her who Peggy actually was. Not many things could make Steve Rodgers cry so she must have been important to him, and Steve was one of Natasha’s closest friends so if Peggy was important, that would explain why she jumped out of bed to see him.

She searched her floor for any decently clean clothes she could find, she pulled on the same dress/knee high sock combo as she had worn the day Secretary Ross came, they were basically clean anyway, and found one of Natasha’s black hoodies in a corner which she wore simply because she missed her.

Wanda found Vision in the living room, staring at the chessboard. He wasn’t moving any of the pieces, he was just watching them as if he expected them to move on their own. When he noticed her walk in, her dismissed the chess pieces and turned to her.

“Wanda, good morning.”

“Hi Viz, do you know where Natasha went?” she asked, sitting across the table from him.

“Miss Romanoff followed Captain Rodgers to Miss Carters funeral in London, intending to accompany him once she arrived, she left just a few minutes ago.”

_London? She travelled all the way to London without telling me._

“Who is Miss Carter?”

“Peggy Carter was one of the founders of Shield, I believe her and Captain Rodgers knew each other during The War.”

_So, she’s one of his old war buddies? Still doesn’t explain why he was so upset._

“Was she important to him?”

“I do not know he exact details of their relationship, but it is implied that it was…of a romantic nature.”

_He loved her. Of course he did._

_Steve clearly has a thing for brunettes from the 40s._

“Vis…where did everyone else go?”

“Mr Stark is on his way to Vienna to the meeting for the Accords, Cornal Rhodes is joining him, Mr Wilson left with Captain Rodgers to Agent Carter’s funeral.”

“Why are you still here.”

“Mr Stark…asked me to stay with you.”

“How did he know I wouldn’t want to go to Vienna.”

“He didn’t.”

“What does that mean?”

“Nothing of consequence.”

Wanda was still suspicious, why would Tony ask Vision to stay with Wanda if he didn’t know she was against the Accords? She was 21 years old, she didn’t need babysitting.

“Are you hungry? I can make lunch.” Vision offered.

Even though she was sure the android had no taste buds and had no idea how to construct a decent lunch, Wanda decided it would keep him off her back so told him she was starving and asked him to give her a shout when he had finished. Wanda half expected him to walk into her room and shout at for lack of understanding.

She decided to go to Natasha’s room for some peace, walking down the corridor, she counted the steps between her room and Natasha’s.

_Still 12._

_Obviously its still 12, what did you think the corridor had magically elongated itself?_

Natasha had changed the security on her door so that it recognised her finger print, Wanda had done the same to her door so that they could walk freely between each other’s rooms without having to knock. Opening the door, she immediately noticed that room the room would fit Natasha’s description of ‘a tip’, even though for her it only meant a few bits of dirty laundry on the floor and maybe an unmade bed.

As an act of kindness, Wanda set to work tidying up fir her, she must have left in a rush to catch up with Steve in London, of course she had to pack for Vienna as well because she would have to go there straight from the funeral. Picking up the dirty clothes and sending them down the laundry chute, she tried to imagine Natasha running around trying to grab clothes and toiletries and anything she would need and struggling against the need to pick up after herself.

_I love her, she’s adorable._

It only took her about 15 minutes to get everything back to the way Natasha would have wanted it, while putting her hairbrush into its natural place on the dressing table when she noticed a jewellery box. Her curiosity got the better of her and she opened the china container to see a tiny ballerina in a red tutu twirl to what she guessed was a Russian lullaby. There was a few earrings and bracelets that she used for when she was undercover, but there was a separate section for the things Wanda knew she wore because they were special to her. she spotted the silver arrow necklace that Clint had given her for her 25th birthday a few years ago, but her eyes immediately went to a metal diamond on a black string that she had noticed Natasha wearing a few times in the past.

_You shouldn’t._

_She wouldn’t mind._

So, Wanda gently picked up the necklace and put it on – she liked it, it was like having a bit of Natasha with her at all times. Smiling, she closed the porcelain box and headed back to the kitchen.

She noticed Vision reading what she assumed was a recipe and fumbling over spices. The poor robot had no idea what he was doing.

“Is that Paprikash?” she asked.

“I thought it might lift your spirits.” The android replied.

_That’s nice of him._

She chucked, taking over stirring duties while he watched her take a sip. Frankly, it was disgusting, but Wanda kept a straight face, careful not to disappoint him after he had made such an effort.

“Spirits lifted.” She joked.

“In my defence, I haven’t actually ever eaten anything before so…”

“May I?” she cut him off for fear of him rambling on and embarrassing himself.

He watched her as she made an attempt to save the dish by trying to balance out the spices.

“Wanda.”

“Mhm.”

“No-one dislikes you Wanda.”

_Ha! You should have seen them all when I first got here, even now some of them are wary._

“Thanks.” Is all she said.

“Oh, you’re welcome, it’s a voluntary response in their amygdala – they can’t help but be afraid of you.”

_Why is he bringing this up? Is he trying to upset me?_

“Are you?”

“My amygdala is synthetic so…”

The attempt to lighten the mood made Wanda laugh, which was a thing only Natasha could seem to bring out of her.

“I used to think of myself one way…” she admitted, allowing herself just a sliver of a moment of vulnerability in front of the android.

“But after this...” she conjured an energy ball to demonstrate and let it dance around her fingers

“I am something else. I’m still me, I think but…that’s not what everyone else sees.”

“Do you know I don’t know what this is. Not really.” Vision replied, gesturing to the glowing yellow stone in his forehead.

“I know it’s not of this world, that it powered Loki’s staff, gave you your abilities but…its true nature is a mystery, and yet it is part of me.”

_Fuck, he sounds like wise old man._

“Are you afraid of it?”

“I wish to understand it, the more I do, the less it controls me. One day…who knows, I may even control it.”

_This got too deep too quickly, find an escape route._

“I don’t know what’s in this, but it is not paprika.” She joked.

“I’m going to go to the store. Ill be back in 20 minutes.”

_Freedom!_

Quickly, Vision phased and was standing in front of her, essentially blocking her escape route.

“Alternatively, we could order a pizza?”

She looked into the android’s eyes, or at least she tried to, he seemed to be trying to avoid eye contact with her.

_He’s not going to let me leave._

“Vision…are you not letting me leave?”

“It is a question of safety.” The robot admitted.

“I can protect myself.” Wanda shot back, striding towards the door before Visions arm reached across her torso the hold onto her arm.

“Not yours. Mr Stark would like to avoid the possibility of another public incident. Until the accords are on a more secure foundation.”

_Fucking Stark._

She could feel the anger rising in her chest and her hands almost began making their signature scarlet glow.

“And what do you want?”

“For people to see you…as I do.”

Shrugging off his defensive arm, she stormed off to her bedroom in an attempt to contain the rage that was about to explode out of her. How dare Tony Stark decided when she comes and goes, he isn’t her father and she isn’t a child. Her heart sank a little when she thought of Vision, she shouldn’t have gotten mad at him, he was only following Tony’s orders after all. She needed to talk to Natasha and was just slumping down on her bed, pulling put her phone to call her when she remembered that she would be at the UN by now and would have her phone off.

She was lucky she had pulled her phone out however, because the news app a=had sent her a notification:

**UN BUILDING BOMBED. OVER 70 INJURED. AT LEAST 12 DEAD.**

Her heart began to jump into panic mode as she tried not to picture Natasha being blown to smithereens by some nutjob with a bomb as she opened the article and began to read. Wanda’s eyes quickly skimmed the words on the screen only to find that there was no names of the dead apart from the Wakandan King, to her surprise, the new already had a suspect:

_James Buchanan Barnes._


	16. Chapter 16

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for not posting a chapter yesterday! A family issue came up but it's all good now.  
> I'm so sorry for the lack of WidowWitch recently, I'm really trying to stick to the canon civil war storyline but it's annoying me too because i just want to write some soft!gf's  
> enjoy!  
> xxx

_Hydra has him back._

She could feel the tears in the back of her eyes as she read the articles description of “The Winter Soldier”, her heart was breaking for him, he had finally escaped Hydra’s clutches, finally began to get his life back – only for them to brainwash him all over again.

_You don’t know that. He could be fine._

_He just bombed the UN – how could Hydra not be involved?_

She tried to call Natasha, praying she would pick up, only for an automated voice to tell her she wasn’t able to take the call.

_That’s good, it probably means she’s just on the phone to someone else._

_Which means she’s not dead._

Wanda waited for her phone to ring, it must have been about fifteen minutes before she saw Natasha’s name pop up on her screen, she picked up almost immediately.

“Natasha! Natasha are you okay? I saw about the UN, it was on the news. They’re saying it was Bucky! Was it? Are you okay? Is Tony okay? What about Rhodey?”

“Take a breath Wanda, I’m fine.”

_She’s fine. She’s alive._

“What about the others?”

“Tony and Rhodey were late here, thank go, so they got here after the blast. They’ve gone to Germany to help a taskforce find Barnes.”

“I don’t think it was Bucky. He wouldn’t have let them.”

“Sweetheart, Barnes has 70 years’ worth of Hydra programming in his brain, it wouldn’t have taken much for him to tip back to their side.”

“You think it was him?”

“I’m on a jet on the way to Berlin right now.”

_No, no I don’t think it was him._

“Does Steve know?” was all she could manage.

“Yes, I think he’s going to try and go after Barnes himself like an idiot.”

_Of course he is, he loves him._

Wanda stayed silent, trying her hardest not to let Natasha hear her cry on the other end of the line.

“Wanda…” she lowered her voice to a whisper.

“Are you okay sweetheart?”

_Natasha don’t use pet names with me, my heart hurts enough right now._

“Yeah I just…I just…”

_Think Bucky’s innocent._

_Hate the accords._

_Think this is too much stress on us._

“I just miss you is all.” She smiled, wiping the dampness from her cheeks.

“I miss you too darling.” Her voice remained at a whisper, but Wanda could her smile through the phone.

“When do you think you’ll be back from Germany?”  she cleared her throat, eager to get rid of the lump in it.

“I have no idea, depends on how quickly we find Barnes…What’s that?...Rodgers did what?!...Wanda I have to go, Steve and Sam just fought the Prince of Wakanda in a Berlin underpass over Bucky.”

“I love you.”

But Natasha had already hung up before she heard her, leaving Wanda alone to think about the last thing she said.

_Steve and Sam fought the Prince of Wakanda in a Berlin Underpass?_

_Over Bucky?_

_They’re probably all arrested now, my best friends are criminals._

Exhaustion suddenly hit her unexpectedly, and she decided a nap was a good way to ignore the rest of the already terrible day, so she pulled her curtains closed and pulled a blanket over herself, closing her eyes.

When her eyes opened, she immediately felt something in the air, something was about to happen. Quickly sitting up, she looked at her phone to see she had 3 missed calls from Natasha, 4 missed calls from Steve and even 2 from Sam, she had only been asleep for 3 hours.

She looked outside to see the sky was dark, nothing outside seemed out of place, but the eerie feeling wouldn’t leave her. walking through to the kitchen, she was about to knock on Vision’s door when she heard an explosion from outside.

Immediately Vision was next to her, watching the fire outside.

“What is it?” she asked.

“Stay here please.” He phased through the wall towards the blast.

_There’s someone behind you._

Quickly, she used her abilities to fling a nearby kitchen knife towards the intruder. Only to see that it was Clint.

_Clint?_

_Clint? What the fuckity fuck._

“Guess I should’ve knocked.” He quipped, using one finger to push the floating blade away from his head.

“Oh my god.” She gasped, lowering her defences.

“What are you doing here?” she asked, walking towards him.

“Disappointing my kids.” He joked, pulling an arrow out of his quiver and shooting one onto either side of the walls to either side of him.

_Tony’s going to kill him._

“I’m supposed to go water-skiing…Cap needs our help. Come on.” He said, grabbing her hand and leading her towards the door.

“Clint!”

_Viz! No._

“You should not be here.”

She felt Clint release a breath, he had clearly had enough of Vision already.

“Really? I retire for what? Five minutes? And it all goes to shit.”

“Please consider the consequences of your actions.”

“Okay…they’re considered.”

Out of nowhere, two electrical currents from the arrows Clint had previously shot into Tony’s newly painted walls shot out, trapping Vision and stopping him in his tracks.

“Okay, we gotta go.”

Wanda watched Clint jog towards the door, but for some reason, her feet didn’t seem to want to cooperate with her mind. She could hear her conversation with Vision playing over in her head.

_“It is a question of safety.”_

_“I can protect myself.”_

_“Not yours.”_

“I have caused enough problems…”

Clint jogged back over to her, looking exasperated.

“You gotta help me Wanda…Look, if you wanna mope you can go to high school. You wanna make amends, you get off your ass…Shit.”

She saw Clint’s eyes move from her face to Vision behind her, spinning round, she saw Viz shoot a golden beam out of the gem in his head to destroy the arrows that had been restraining him. The man and the android broke into a fight, it was clear that Clint was no match for the Vision.

_He’s going to kill Clint._

_Wanda get your shit together._

Next thing she knew, Vision had Clint in a chokehold.

“Clint, you can’t overpower me.”

_He’s right Clint, you can’t._

“I know I can’t…but she can.”

All of a sudden, she knew what she had to do. Letting her magic grow between her hands, she created a glowing red energy ball.

“Vision, that’s enough. Let him go. I’m leaving.”

_Yes Wanda, you’re leaving. Get out of there and fight for what you believe in._

“I can’t let you.”

_You are not the boss of me._

Focusing her energy on Vision’s arms, she forced them to phase and allow Clint’s unconscious self fall to the floor.

“I’m sorry.” Her face glowing red.

Weaving her hex throughout the Vision’s body, she took control of his motor functions and forced him to his knees.

“If you do this…they will never stop being afraid of you.”

_Oh shut up already._

“I can’t control their fear, only my own.”

With one final energy blast, she sent her friend through the floor, pushing him down as far as she could, miles and miles underground until she was positive it would take him a very long time to crawl his way back up.

Clint’s now-conscious person joined her.

“C’mon, we’ve got one more stop.”


	17. Chapter 17

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> okay so I think there's only going to be about 2 more chapters that stick closely to canon and then I have a few chapters planned for the 2 year gap between Civil War and Infinity War which means more WidowWitch!!!!!!!  
> enjoy!  
> xx

When they arrived at the airport with Scott, Wanda could feel her heart pounding. She knew there was going to be a fight her, she would have to fight her friends, she would even have to fight Natasha.

She saw Steve drive up in a tiny vintage beetle, she had no idea how it could fit 3 grown men but alas, she saw Rodgers, Wilson and Bucky emerge from the tiny car. Seeing they were all alive allowed her to let go of a breath she’d been holding all day.

_Steve and Sam are safe._

_Bucky is safe, Hydra doesn’t have him._

“You know I wouldn’t have called if I had any other choice.” Steve said, shaking hands with Clint.

“Hey man, you’re doing me a favour. Besides, I owe a debt.”

“Thanks for having my back.” Steve looked to Wanda.

“It was time to get off my ass.”

Once all the small talk was over with, Clint brought Scott out of the back of the van, Lang had slept the whole journey to Germany and had barely noticed Wanda since he got in the vehicle.

“Captain America!”

“Mr Lang.”

Their handshake was verging into uncomfortable territory, it was clear the Scott had never met anyone like Steve before and had no idea how to act.

“Captain America…” Scott turned to Wanda.

“I know you too, you’re great!”

That comment made her heart glow a little, not everybody thought she was a monster, Scott just saw her as another Avenger with cool powers.

_Maybe I’m not as bad as I think I am._

It was clear that Sam had met Lang before, from where she had no idea but she realised he must have been the one to recommend Scott to become part of the team. Wanda had been wondering if anybody actually knew who Lang was, he didn’t seem to exhibit any particular power set after all.

“We should get moving.” Came Bucky’s voice, he was still standing by the car, reading to jump in if anything happened and they had to leave in a hurry.

A German voice came over the announcement system.                                

 _They’re evacuating the airport_ she thought at the same time as the same statement was voiced by Bucky.

_It must be Stark._

_This is going to end in a fight._

Steve sent her and Clint to get ready for the upcoming battle, as she changed her clothes in a nearby toilet cubicle, her heart refused to calm down. Her fingers found it difficult to lace up her corset because they were shaking so much.

_Deep breaths Wanda._

_You won’t hurt anyone._

_This won’t be another Lagos._

She could hear Natasha’s voice in her head saying ‘Wanda, sunshine, take a breath. Take a breath sweetheart’. What if she had to fight Natasha? She didn’t think she could bring herself to hurt her at all.

“Wanda c’mon we’ve got to go now or Cap’s fucked.”

_C’mon Wanda, get it together._

She made sure to keep Natasha’s necklace on, she didn’t care about her other clothes and just dumped them in the bin before exiting the bathroom to see Clint dressed in his fighting gear, two quivers on his back, his bow in his right hand. He was ready to go.

From their spot at the top of the car park, they could see the others on the tarmac. Steve was on his own but opposite him she saw two iron suits she gathered were Tony and Rhodey, as well as someone in a black skin-tight suit whose identity she had no clue about, there was also someone in a red suit who she had also never seen before but seemed to be holding Cap’s shield. Then she saw the only person she cared about, the redhead was standing behind Steve.

_Natasha you’re on the wrong side._

_There’s still time, you can still change your mind._

_Please._

“We found it, their quinjets in hanger 5, north runway.” Sam’s voice said in her ear.

At that moment, Steve raised his arms, his hands appeared to be bound together by some sort of white mesh. Clint knew immediately what he had to do and shot an arrow straight through it, miraculously missing Steve’s flesh.

“Right, let’s go.”

The pair started running down the parking deck and down the stairwell till they were out in the open air, Wanda heard Stark flying close behind them and was determined to keep running when all of a sudden, the three small jet planes beside them burst into flames and forced the pair to stop in their tracks.

“Wanda, I think you hurt Visions feelings.” Stark said as he hovered above them.

“You locked me in my room.”

“Okay, first, that’s an exaggeration, second I did it to protect you.”

_I’m a grown woman, I don’t need protecting._

“Clearly retirement doesn’t suit you. You got tired of shooting golf?” Tony asked Clint.

“Well, I played 18, shot 18. Just can’t seem to miss.” Clint replied, shooting three arrows at Stark, which Stark immediately shot down.

“Well, first time for everything.”

“Made you look.”

Before Tony even knew what had hit him, cars were falling out of the building. Wanda’s crimson magic was pulling them out one by one, dropping them on Tony, until she was sure he wouldn’t be getting up any time soon.

_I don’t want to hurt you Tony, but a fight is a fight._

As her and Clint continued to run towards the quinjet, Wanda saw an explosion on the other side of the airport, right where Natasha had been the last time she had saw her.

_She’ll be fine, Steve would never have asked anyone to kill her._

Steve and Scott – now in his suit – ran up beside them towards the hanger, so did Bucky and Sam, the whole team were running together now but Wanda couldn’t help but wish Natasha was running with them instead of fighting them.

Out of nowhere, a golden beam cut a line in the ground in front of them, forcing the group to stop running, Wanda looked up and saw Vision descending from the sky.

“Captain Rodgers, I know you believe what you’re doing is right, but for the collective good, you must surrender now.”

Wanda watched as Tony dropped Natasha on the ground beside him, the two women made eye contact for the first time in 3 days. The redhead’s eyes seemed to say ‘I’m sorry’, so Wanda tried to say ‘I’m sorry too.’ Then she had to look away as Rhodey dropped the man who seemed to be dressed in a black catsuit onto the concrete before landing himself. The red-suited man also swung in on what looked like string and landed beside Rhodey, Vision floating in the middle of the line-up.

For a few moments, both groups stood in silence.

“What do we do Cap?” Sam asked.

“We fight.”

Slowly, both teams began walking towards each other, walking turned to jogging and soon both groups were sprinting towards each other. Both iron suits lifted themselves into the air, along with Falcon, finally Wanda launched herself high into the air, using her magic to keep herself from falling.

Iron Man crashed into Captain America’s shield and the battle begun.


	18. Chapter 18

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> surprise bitches! two chapters in one day!!!!  
> I had some sudden inspo for this chapter so I had to sit down and write it and publish it as soon as I could (even if it meant staying up till 2am!)  
> hope you enjoy!  
> xxxxx

Everything was happening at once, people were flying everywhere, colours were swirling around her, it was overwhelming.

Bucky was fighting the black-suited man, Natasha was flipping Scott all over the place, Rhodey was chasing Sam around the sky. Wanda attempted to throw as many things as she could at the red man who moved like a spider, as Clint stood next to her, trying to keep his distance and repeatedly shoot explosive arrows at anyone he could.

When Barton ran off, she glanced across to see if he needed her help, only to see him flip Natasha onto the ground. Seeing that, Wanda had a sudden urge to change sides just to beat the shit out of him.

_Touch my girlfriend one more time and I will end your life without hesitation._

Suddenly, Natasha wrapped her legs around Clint’s neck and tossed him onto his back.

_That’s my girlfriend._

But Wanda had to remain true to her side, even if it meant having to hurt Natasha. So, when she went to kick Clint in the face, she coiled her scarlet magic around her outstretched ankle and threw her against a container, careful to make it look as if she had been trying to hurt her when she made sure not to let her hit the metal too hard.

What really made her heart break was the look Natasha had given her when she realised it was Wanda who was about to hurt her. They had made eye contact, Natasha’s eyes looked shocked as they locked with Wanda’s.

She swallowed the lump in her throat before looking back to Clint.

“You were pulling your punches.” She said before running in the opposite direction, trying desperately not to let any tears show.

Wanda could see Bucky and the cat-man wrestling on the floor, once the other man had kicked Bucky into a pile of crates and began to wield what looked like claws, she forced her magic around his hands and flung him into a set of stairs.

“Thanks.” gasped a very out of breath Bucky.

“It’s what friends are for.” She replied.

“It wasn’t me you know, the UN.” The man had decided to sit against the crate for a rare few minutes of peace.

“I know. I never doubted it.” Wanda jogged over to kneel next to him.

“All this is because of me.”

“It’s not, it’s because of the accords, it’s because Stark is refusing to give up.”

“I’m tired of fighting, I’ve been doing it for 70 years I’ve fucking had enough.”

“Well life is telling you otherwise so get up and go find Steve before I kill you myself.”

She smiled at him, he gave her a half smile back and took her offer to help him up by grabbing her arm and pulling himself up.

“I’ve gotta go help that dumbass before he does something stupid.”

He ran off to join Steve in a run towards the quinjet. Wanda looked around for Natasha, she could hear the team in her ear, trying to tell her that only Steve and Bucky were going to make it to the jet, but she didn’t care. She had to find Natasha before it all went tits-up and they all got sent to jail.

Running across the tarmac, she looked from left to right, her eyes straining as far as they could in an attempt to see a woman with red hair fighting. She couldn’t find her, she was nowhere to be seen. Wanda didn’t even stop to look as she saw Scott turn 60 feet tall in her peripheral vision. Only standing still for a moment to chuck some vans at Rhodey as he tried to stop Scott from being a barrier between the others and Steve and Bucky before continuing her search for Natasha.

She finally spotted the assassin near the hanger and immediately flung herself into the air to get to her, only to have to land because the Vision decided to be a dick and collapse the lookout tower in front of the quinjet to stop Cap from getting there. She created a forcefield to keep the tower from hitting the ground, as one would imagine – the tower was extremely heavy and she doubted she could keep it floating for long.

_Steve and Bucky, you better run so fast there’s smoke coming off the ground or I will drop this tower on you myself._

Without warning, a horrible sound filled the air around her and her head began to feel as if it was going to split open and she instinctively threw her hands over her ears to stop the noise from entering her head, thus breaking the shield stopping the tower from falling onto the two men attempting get inside the hanger.  For a few moments after the sound stopped, Wanda felt as if she was going to be violently sick and maybe even pass out, struggling to open her eyes, she stuck her hands out to feel the ground, the hard concrete grounded her and steadied her enough to slowly open her eyes to see the quinjet fly out of the hanger.

_Well maybe that wasn’t for nothing._

She closed her eyes again because of the effect the brightness of the sun had on her killer headache, until she felt someone behind her, holding her.

Natasha?

She opened her eyes, hoping to see the sunlight hit the auburn hair of the woman she loved, only to see the yellow glint of the mind stone telling her it was Vision whose arms she was in, not Natasha’s.

“I’m sorry.” The android said.

“Me too.” She replied, grateful she had her friend bac, but impatient to find Natasha again.

“It’s as I said, catastrophe.”

_Is now really the time for a life lesson?_

Vision looked into the sky, Wanda’s eyes followed his to see the quinjet speed off into the distance, Stark and Rhodey following it, with Sam sending explosives after them at every opportunity. Visions stone began to glow and suddenly he shot a golden beam into the sky at Wilson, only for Sam to move in the last second, causing the beam to miss him and hit Rhodey instead.

_No._

_Rhodey start your jets._

_Why isn’t he flying away?_

Then it hit her, the beam must’ve damaged the reactor in the War Machine suit, and without the reactor – he was just a man in a hunk of metal.

She saw him hit the ground in a nearby field, dirt flew everywhere as the suit hit the earth, Tony and Sam flew as fast as they could to try and catch him – to no avail. Vision also flew away, leaving her alone on the tarmac.

“Wanda!” came a familiar voice from the hanger behind her.

Footsteps came running from behind her as Wanda began to stand up, a pair of arms reaching out to help her.

“Natasha…”

“The very same.”

Wanda looked up and couldn’t help but break into a huge smile, even though they had only been apart for three days, they had been some of the longest days of Wanda’s life and she could feel the tears of relief building up behind her eyes just from seeing Natasha’s face again, from hearing her voice again. She couldn’t help but bring their lips together.

It strangely felt like the first night they had kissed, the impulsiveness of it all, the way Natasha’s fingers intertwined themselves in Wanda’s hair, the way Wanda’s hands held Natasha’s face, desperate not to let the kiss end.

But all good things must.

“Wanda…” Natasha kept their foreheads touching as she spoke under her breath.

“Don’t be mad at me.”

“I’m not…I’m happy…I love you.” She could hear Natasha’s voice break slightly as she spoke and she knew why. This was a goodbye.

“I’m going to be arrested… Aren’t I?” She asked, gently taking Natasha’s hands in hers.

“Yes darling, you are.” Wanda noticed a tear roll down Natasha’s cheek and slowly lifted a finger to wipe it away.

“I won’t to see you again…will I”

Wanda’s own tears were beginning to fall now, the thought of never seeing Natasha again felt like someone was tearing her heart out of her chest and crushing it in their hands.

Natasha stayed silent.

“I love you.”

“Is that my necklace?” Natasha let out a short, sad laugh, raising her hand to touch the metal diamond hanging from Wanda’s neck.

“I didn’t think you’d mid…do you want it back.” Wanda went to untie the string before Natasha took her hands and held them against her forehead.

“No…you keep it…it looks better on you.”

“Natasha are you-“

“I love you Wanda, I need you to know that. I love you more than anything.”

“I love you too, you don’t need to-“

“No, I need to say it…I need to tell you because I might not get another chance and I never really told you how I felt and that was so stupid of me. I though we had forever but we don’t, we never did. I am so in love with you and I hate it, I hate that you make me weaker than I want to be, that I couldn’t concentrate when I was fighting today because just knowing you were here make me loose my mind. I love you and I’m sorry I made us hide for so long because all I ever wanted to do was love you. I know we’ve only been together for a few months but I love you and I really wanted a forever with you. I’m sorry I didn’t choose your side, I should have always chosen you.”

_I love her so much._

As Natasha had been making her speech, Wanda had been picturing what their ‘forever’ would’ve looked like, the days in bed, the movie dates, the baths together and the lazy days where they wouldn’t leave the couch, the eventual wedding, the kids, the growing old together. All things she wanted but knew they could never have together – the lives they lived were too dangerous – but at least she could imagine it.

“I love you too, I really do.”

“I know sunshine.”

They stayed there in silence, sitting in the concreate, afraid to move and have to go back to living in the real world.

“You need to go Natasha.” Wanda said, breaking her heart in the process.

“No, no if you’re getting arrested so am I. I will always choose you, remember?”

“Choose me by leaving, go help Steve, lay low, build a life for yourself.”

“Come with me.”

“No, they know I’m a criminal already, they still think you support the accords, you can still go, see how Rhodey is, be there for Tony.”

She knew that Natasha knew what she said made sense, however reluctant she was to leave Wanda, she had to.

“I love you.”

“I love you too.”

Natasha gave Wanda one final, soft kiss on her lips, then another quick one on her forehead, before running off into the airport.

_I miss her already._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am so very sorry for that ending.


	19. Chapter 19

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> another chapter already! i'm trying to write as much as I can before I go back to school on Wednesday because there might be a bit of an update lull then (sorry in advance)  
> enjoy!  
> xx

The electroshock collar was heavy on Wanda’s neck, it was tight enough to make her feel as if she was choking but not tight enough to render her unconscious. The metal remained perpetually cold, so cold it felt as if it was burning her skin. Even a tear hitting the collar would send a shock through her body that made her vision go fuzzy and give her a headache to rival any others – Wanda made sure not to cry.

The straightjacket kept her hands close to her body, her shoulders throbbed because of the constant strain to hold them in such a position. The jacket prevented her from conjuring any hexes to help her escape – not that she wanted too, what was the point in even trying. She knew she could kill every guard in the building if she wanted to, but why would she when she had nothing waiting for her on the outside.

_What is the point._

_They should just let me die._

She didn’t do much in the few days she stayed at the raft. The guards would sit around the monitor and watch her, waiting for her to try and escape, but she never did. She barely moved, she just sat there, staring into space. She didn’t sleep, she didn’t eat – one time they made the collar shock her just to see if she would react. She just jumped a little, like an animal would, and remained as still as stone.

_Natasha…_

Wanda sat there for 64 hours straight, thinking of Natasha, imagining the life they could’ve had. Her back ached, her eyes itched from lack of sleep, her head about to split open, but she hardly noticed. Her heart was what hurt the most, the dull constant pain of heartbreak was the most horrible thing that happened to her in the prison. Even the stabbing hunger pains were nothing compared to the thoughts swirling around her head – memories of Natasha that would never leave her brain.

**The sunlight was streaming in through Natasha’s huge floor to ceiling window by their bed, Wanda woke up first and glanced over to the woman lying beside her. Natasha’s face was facing away from the persistent sunlight and towards Wanda, meaning Wanda could study all the details of her face. Her long lashes she knew hid those beautiful green eyes that Wanda could get lost in, her soft lips were begging to be kissed and the rise and fall of Natasha’s chest all contributed to the perfect image Wanda always saw when she looked at her.**

**Giving her soft kiss on the cheek to wake her up, Wanda watched Natasha’s eyes flutter open and noticed her pupils react to the golden light.**

**“Do you often watch people sleep?” she murmured, blinking to wake herself up.**

**“Only the pretty ones.” Wanda joked, brushing a loose strand of Natasha’s hair out of her face.**

**“Then I must be one of many.” Natasha pulled Wanda’s face forward and brought their lips together, they had enjoyed so many kisses now Wanda had lost count. 5 months may not have been long – but they had certainly had their fair share of stolen kisses and late nights together.**

Wanda would have given anything to go back to that Saturday morning, to any morning she woke up with Natasha, even the ones where they just gave each other a quick peck before getting up. She’d even rather go back to that fortnight after she had confessed to Natasha that she liked her, just being in the same building as her would be better than this.

_I miss her._

**“Wanda, c’mon we have to get up, I’m already late for meeting Fury.”  Natasha pleaded as the brunette made her way down Natasha’s neck, leaving purple bruises where her lips had been.**

**“You can go another round, can’t you? Fury wouldn’t mind you being a little bit later.” She muttered as she ran her hands over Natasha’s breasts.**

**“Oh god I hate you.” She laughed as she finally caved and tangled her fingers in Wanda’s hair, wrapping her legs around her waist.**

She missed the smell of coconuts, the sound of her laugh, even the feeling of her fingers on her skin. Wanda missed everything about Natasha, even the fights and the nightmares and the nights where they tried to go to bed angry with each other, only for one of them to give in and wrap themselves around the other.

**“Why won’t you just le me go back to training? Dr. Roberts says I’m cleared for combat.”**

**“I’m just not convinced you’re fully better yet. Rumlow almost killed you and it’s only been 4 months.”**

**“Wanda for fucks sake get off my back and stop being so damn overprotective.”**

**Natasha was in the bathroom washing her face, Wanda sitting on the edge of her bed and looking down at the floor, tears threatening to spill over her lashes.**

**“You know what Wanda, maybe I’ll go sleep in my own room tonight, give us some space”**

**“Natasha stop being so dramatic! I’m just worried about you!”**

**“Why? Why are you so worried about me? I’m amazing, I’m the best spy there is! I don’t need babying!”**

**“I’m your girlfriend! I love you! Of course I’m worried!”**

**Both women fell suddenly silent, both choosing a way to react to the statemen that had flown out of Wanda’s mouth just seconds earlier.**

**Natasha slowly walked out of the bathroom and stood in the doorway in her robe, a look of shock plastered across her face.**

**“Did you just.... did you just tell me you…love me?”**

**“If you don’t feel the same…we can forget it... I didn’t mean to say it…it just came out I’m sorry.”**

**Suddenly, Natasha came flying across the room and kissed Wanda more passionately that she had ever done before, lips clashing together, tongues entwined. Wanda could barely breathe when Natasha pulled herself away.**

**“I…I love you too…”**

**The two women burst into a fit of giggles, their lovers spat already forgotten.**

The memory of the first ‘I love you’s made the corner of Wanda’s mouth twitch a little, her heart glowed a little, her brain was happy for a little while.

Every time someone walked down the hallway by her cell, she prayed to see a glint of red hair underneath a helmet.

She was lost in a memory when she heard gunshots from outside her unit, she heard shouting and banging. Then the lights flickered on outside her door and when it slid open she thought in her heart it was Natasha.

_Steve?_

_And Sam, and Clint and Scott._

_Where’s Bucky?_

She couldn’t speak of course, in fear of a shock. Suddenly, the collar broke at the back and slid off of her neck, she looked up to see Steve pressing a button outside her cell that must’ve deactivated it. Her eyes welled up with grateful tears and she got to her feet with the help of Clint and Scott who subsequently unzipped her straightjacket.

“Sorry I took so long.” Steve said, pulling her into a hug.

“I didn’t think you were coming.” Her voice croaked from lack of use and her arms were too stiff to straighten but she welcomed Cap’s warm embrace.

“We should go, they’ll be sending re-enforcements soon.” Sam said, forcing the two friends to split apart.

“Where’s Bucky?”

“He’s on the jet.”

The mis-matched group made it to the quinjet before any extra soldiers arrived. She saw Bucky standing in the door way as she made her way up the ramp, seeing he was alright finally allowed her to relax a little. Her lack of food finally caught up with her and she collapsed into his arms while he helped her to a seat and let her fall into a dreamless sleep with her head on his shoulder.


	20. Chapter 20

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Enjoy!  
> xx

The world seemed strangely blurry when her eyes next opened to see she was still in the quinjet, her ears popped painfully as they adjusted to the altitude change, someone had placed a thin pillow under her head and laid an old blanket over her.

“Ah, you’re finally awake, thought you died there for a sec.”

“Steve…?”

“You’ve been out for two days Wanda, we had to stick a feeding tube and a drip in you just to stop you from biting the dust.”

It was only when Steve pointed it out that Wanda noticed the tube in her nose, she could feel it running down the back of her throat and she suddenly retched into a nearby bucket Steve had quickly placed by the seats she had been spread across. Steve, placed his hand on her back and rubbed it to comfort her – it certainly helped.

“There you go…you’re alright.”

“Where are we going?” she coughed, wiping her mouth on her sleeve.

“Wakanda.”

“Why are we going to a farming town?”

Steve simply smiled before he gave her a quick pat on the back and going to get her a bottle off water. Sitting up, her head began to spin and she could taste vomit in her mouth but was determined not to puke again.

“You’ve looked better.”

“Shut up Barnes, you aren’t one to talk.”

She swung her legs over the edge of the row of seats she had been lying on, resting against the backboard she steadied herself, allowing her stomach to stop swirling.

Steve threw Bucky a bottle of water which he then opened and passed it to Wanda, she was grateful for him, she didn’t think her hands could grip to bottle lid properly to open it. She gladly sipped the drink, her throat finally loosing the dryness that had been there for days.

“Where’s Natasha?” she asked, looking across to Steve who was standing near Sam in the pilot’s chair.

“She’s in Wakanda, we’ll meet her there.”

_She’s in Wakanda, she’s safe, the government didn’t get her._

_I’m going to see her again._

“What’s the deal with Wakanda? Are we just going there to pick up Natasha?”

Steve and Bucky exchanged a look.

“What?”

“We’re going to lay low there for a while. Then you, Nat, Steve and Sam are going to head out to London for a while.” Bucky gave her a sad smile.

“What about you?”

“T’Challa owes me since he tried to kill me for no reason, they have the tech there that can help reverse what Hydra did to me.”

“How does a farming town have technology that can reverse decades of brainwashing?”

“Like this…” Steve pointed to the windscreen and Wanda’s heart jumped as she thought they were about to crash into the treeline, only for the forest to melt away and be replaced with huge towers and a bustling city.

The quinjet slowly hovered down the ground in front of what Wanda assumed was the palace, finding the strength to stand, she took Bucky’s hand as he led her down the ramp onto solid ground. Only for something to crash into her, almost knocking her off her feet again.

“Wanda! Oh my god are you alright? Did they hurt you? When’s the last time you ate? Oh god you’ve got a feeding tube! I’m sorry I let them take you.”

Natasha had pulled away and began scanning Wanda up and down, checking for any scratch, any bruise that indicated she was hurt.

_Natasha…_

Her red hair glinted in the sunlight, the skin around her eyes was red – as if she’d been crying, she looked tried. Despite this, Wanda had a desperate urge to kiss her, she decided against it however, because of Natasha’s issues with being public.

She needn’t have bothered thinking about it, because within moments of their eyes meeting, Natasha kissed her first. It was somehow both gentle and passionate at the same time, filled with sadness and joy and everything in between. Wanda could feel a tear roll down her check but didn’t bother to wipe it away, Natasha was crying too, where’s the urgency.

“Natasha, people are watching.” She chuckled.

“Who cares, you’re safe.” Natasha smiled, giving her a quick peck on the forehead before taking her hand and walking her towards the palace doors.

“Nice one Romanoff!”

“Suck my dick Wilson.” She called back.

Bucky wasn’t scheduled to go back into cryogenic freezing until the next day, so Wanda slept, she slept all night and late into the next afternoon, briefly waking up as Natasha slipped into their bed at around midnight. The Wakandan prince had been kind enough to allow the group to stay in the palace as long as they needed and had given Natasha and Wanda a room to share.

“Darling…it’s time to wake up…Barnes is about to go under.”

Rubbing the sleep from her eyes, Wanda felt instantly more refreshed than she had done in a week, her head no longer felt as if it was about to burst, she didn’t feel sick, they had removed her feeding tube, she even felt hungry.

“What time is it?”

“Quarter to three, you’ve slept all day sweetheart.” Natasha gave her a grin, kissing her softly.

“That’s probably why I feel so awake.” She sat up and walked over the wardrobe, she couldn’t say goodbye to Barnes in her prison outfit she had been stuck in for over 5 days.

“All the wardrobes are full, take your pick.”

She picked out a simple pair of black skinny jeans and a burgundy, off the shoulder top. She hadn’t really noticed the climate when she stepped off the jet, but she assumed it was too warm for her usual thick baggy jumpers.

Quickly running a hairbrush through her tangled locks, she readjusted her necklace and washed her face in the bathroom sink, looking up to see that she didn’t look as bad as she had expected.

“My girlfriends hot.” Natasha said as Wanda walked out the bathroom, wrapping her arms around the brunette’s waist, looking at her with those deep green eyes.

“Are you coming? To say goodbye to Bucky?”

“Me and him aren’t that close, it’ll leave more time for you, Steve and Sam.”

“Do you think he’ll get better?”

Natasha stayed silent for a moment.

“I think…I think he will always have to live with it in some form…brainwashing isn’t something you just ‘get rid of’ but… I think they’re going to do their best.”

Wanda gave her slightly smaller girlfriend a small kiss on her forehead before she turned to leave. There was a guard waiting outside her door.

“Can you take me to where Sergeant Barnes is?”

“Follow me.”

The guard turned to her right and led her down the corridor to a nearby elevator, as Wanda stepped in, the guard punched in a sequence to the keyboard hologram built into the wall of the elevator. Wanda got quite a shock when the shuttle went to the right instead of up, she had never been in any elevator that did this, it reminded her of a book she had read in the library when she was 7.

They came to a stop facing another corridor, as the guard walked down towards a double door guarded by two men with spears, Wanda looked out to huge window that existed instead of a wall to her right, it reminded her of Natasha’s bedroom back in New York and it suddenly hit her that it was very unlikely the pair would have another morning in that bed. It made her heart strangely sad at the thought of not waking up in Natasha’s room again, even more than knowing she would never go to sleep in her own bed again. Natasha’s room was special, it was where they were the purest version of themselves, it was where they would have bubble baths, where they first had sex, where Wanda would curl up and read aloud in the reading nook as Natasha lay on the fur rug and listened half-heartedly as she doodled flowers in her notebook.

_We can make more memories here._

The double doors opened and she saw Bucky sitting on the end of a table, Wanda hadn’t noticed on the quinjet but his metal arm was missing and he simply had a stump now. Sam was talking to him and they both laughed at something he said, Steve was standing in a corner, staring out the window, he would be the one to say goodbye last.

“Maximoff!” Sam exclaimed, pulling her into a hug.

“Hey Sam.”

“You don’t look like you’re dying anymore, good job.”

“Shame you still look like a wreck.”

Wilson gave her a soft shove before walking over to join Steve by the window.

“You do look a lot better.”

“You’re not too bad yourself.” She sat up on the table next to him.

“So, you and Romanoff huh? I never guessed.”

“It happened when you disappeared, plus, nobody but Steve knew until yesterday.”

“I didn’t know she could be so…affectionate.”

“Ah, well, she didn’t want anybody to think she was weak.” She gave him a small grin.

“Nat? Weak? Anybody who says that is dying within moments.”

“Steve only knew because she almost died and I lost my shit, me and him were even in terms of secrets then.”

“What secret did he tell you.”

Wanda looked at him, raising one eyebrow, causing the formidable Winer Soldier to blush slightly.

“Of course, you know.” He sighed, looking to the sky to give him strength, then stifling a laugh.

“He isn’t exactly subtle I mean, he went against the UN and half the Avengers for you.”

“He always was a drama queen.” He looked over at the blonde.

“This is going to wreck him, he’ll miss you, we all will.”

“Better I disappear for a few months than stay and kill you all in your sleep” there was something sad in his voice, like he really believed he would murder them all if he stayed.

“I’d beat you in a fight easily, I doubt you’d kill anyone.”

“Rather be safe than sorry.”

“I will miss you Bucky.”

“Keep an eye on him.”

“Of course.” She gave him a quick kiss on the cheek, then signalled to Sam it was time to give Bucky and Steve their privacy and the pair walked out together.


	21. Chapter 21

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Surprise chapter!!!!!!  
> the last few chapters have really lacked soft!WidowWitch so I wrote this little bonus mini-chapter!  
> enjoy!  
> x

“Wanda, look at that, I’ve never seen a flower like that before.”

“That’s Flos et lumen, it means flower of light in Latin.”

“It’s almost as pretty as you.” Natasha slid the almost golden flower behind Wanda’s ear, the gold shimmer of the petals contrasting perfectly against the brown locks of the other woman.

“I don’t think you should have picked it, we are in the royal garden’s after all. What if it’s the most sacred flower known to Wakanda?”

“Who cares? You look so beautiful with it in your hair they’ll probably let us off.”

Wanda giggled, her fingers entangled in Natasha’s as they strolled through the greenery. It felt good, to hold her hand in public, to kiss here when she wanted to, where she wanted to. The past month in Wakanda had been one of the happiest of her life, she never wanted to leave – she secretly hoped Steve wouldn’t make them leave and they’d get to grow old here, spending every day in the flower gardens.

“I love you.” Natasha gave her an unexpected kiss on the cheek.

“I know that, I love you too.” She quickly returned the peck.

The sun had risen hours ago, the duo were actually on their way to their favourite lunch-spot with a picnic basket they had ~~borrowed~~ stolen from the kitchens a few weeks earlier. The bi-daily lunchtime picnic outside was part of their routine now, their lives in Wakanda worked like clockwork and Wanda loved it, she loved knowing she would wake up next to Natasha, spend the whole day with her, and then go to sleep in a bed with her every night. She hadn’t seen much of Steve, he spent most of his time alone, but she had been spending a lot of time with Sam, Scott and Clint had left to safehouses to be with their families, she had also struck up a friendship with the prince’s younger sister Shuri, who was keen to study her to see if she could replicate her abilities. Life was good in Wakanda. Wanda was happy in Wakanda.

They sat down under their usual tree, it was just shaded enough so they wouldn’t get sunburn, but just enough sunlight came through the foliage so that the pair could feel the warmth on their bodies. Wanda pulled out the chicken wrap she had packed, while Natasha pulled out a cold pasta dish she had made before they left, they sat there looking around at the beautiful nature around them in comfortable silence.

“I still don’t know how you can eat cold pasta babe.”

“Your taste buds are inferior darling.”

“No, I just have common sense.”

Natasha turned her head to look at Wanda and gave her a cheeky smirk before turning back to the view.

“Have you talked to Steve yet?” Wanda asked as she chomped down on her wrap.

“No, I tried. He’s just shut himself up in his room like a moody teenager.”

“He misses Bucky. Cut him some slack.”

“True, I went a bit like that after you were arrested.”

For some strange reason, Wanda’s heart felt warmer knowing Natasha was that upset at her imprisonment.

“Still, he better work it out soon, I think he might have stopped shaving.”

Wanda let out a short chuckle at the thought of Captain America with a beard, the thought seemed preposterous.

Having already finished her pasta and Wanda finishing her wrap, Natasha fished into the basket and brought out a box of fruit she had prepared beforehand. Bananas and apples and strawberries and grapes and watermelon, the whole rainbow mixed up into one container. Natasha handed Wanda a fork and they split the fruit salad 50/50.

“Happy 10 months Wanda.”

“Happy 10 months Natasha.”


	22. NOT A CHAPTER!!

hello all!

you might not have noticed but I haven't been sticking to my daily update routine, unfortunately I am finding it difficult to keep up with writing every day. I have recently returned to school after 5 months off because of my mental health, during my time off I was able to spend as much time as I wanted too during the day to write chapters, however, now I am back at school all day I no longer have the time to write a chapter and post it every single day.

this doesn't mean I'm stopping writing this fic, I certainly am aiming to continue to publish new chapters as often as I can, it just means it might be every few days instead of every single day.  I want to be able to give you guys my best work, not just what I can write in an hour or so, spending more time per chapter means this fic can be as could as possible - and that's all I want for those who read it.

I am very aware that my return to school may damage my mental health, so I'm really trying to focus on finding a balance between the two, please understand that while this fic does not take top priority in my life right now, I fully expect to continue it till the end of the storyline I have planned.

I am also very aware that some people may forget about this fic if I do not upload as regularly, if you want updates for when I upload, please subscribe to this fic so you don't miss any chapters.

please be patient with me!

-B

xxxxx


	23. Chapter 23

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Okay so if you read my update, you'll know I'm not going to be able to post as often but I'll still be posting don't worry!  
> just a simple chapter today!  
> x

_I’m so very, very drunk._

_I have never been this drunk before._

_I am so very, very drunk._

She was curled up with Natasha on one of the many couches in one of the many living rooms in the corner of the palace the group had been allocated, she was cradling the bottle of wine close to her chest, protecting it from all those who would dare try and steal it from her. Wakandan wine was almost twice as strong as normal wine, so the half bottle she had drunk had affected her twice as much. Even then, it had become clear that Wanda was a lightweight. Natasha was sitting behind her, leaning on the arm of the sofa, Wanda lying between her legs, resting her back on her chest. It had become their signature position for laziness.

“Nat, I would beat you in a fight fair and square, don’t even deny it.”

“In your dreams Wilson, I’d kick the ever-loving shit out of you if you didn’t have your wings, and if you did…well I’d still win.”

Natasha could handle her liquor a little better, only slightly slurring her speech as she argued with Sam over who would win in a fist fight. Sam had it easier, he was just drinking regular beer, to be fair he had made his way through three or four bottles.

“Maximoff, you’re being quiet. Who do you think would win? You can’t be biased just because you’re shacking up with Romanoff now.”

Wanda paused, taking another sip of the bitter drink before turning her head to Sam.

“I think that I’d beat both of you so I win, take that.” She took another swig.

Natasha giggled and began playing with Wanda’s hair as the brunette passed her the glass bottle so she could take a drink.

“Nah, nah, nah that isn’t fair.”

“Life isn’t fair Wilson.” Though Wanda couldn’t see her, she could tell Natasha had that glint in her eye she got when she knew she had won.

Sam, who had been sitting on the floor playing with his used bottle tops on the vibranium table, sat back and lent his back against a footrest. He was clearly in ‘prime drunkenness’ – not so drunk he felt sick but drunk enough to feel the effects.

“Okay, okay what about me and Cap? Who would win there?”

“Oh, sweetie Cap would lay your ass out in seconds if he wanted to.” Natasha laughed, kissing Wanda on the back of her head.

“My girlfriends right Sam, you’d be very, very dead.” Wanda brought Natasha’s free hand to her mouth and gave it a kiss in return.

“He’s right Sam, you wouldn’t stand a chance.”

Both Natasha and Wanda sat up at the sound of Steve’s voice, Sam’s head whipped round as if he’d heard a ghost. The Captain – now sporting a beard – walked closer, pulled a beer out of the mini fridge next to Sam and sat himself down beside the other man. They all made the combined decision not to ask him anything in case it scared him off back to his room for another 3 months.

“Anyway…since when was Nat your girlfriend? Did I miss a memo?”

“Dear Sam, we’ve been together over a year now, what else would she be?”

“A year? Are you serious? I thought it only started right before the accords.”

“13 months if we’re being specific, 7 months before Lagos, 6 months here.” Natasha was smiling, Wanda could tell.”

“So, you guys were going at it in the facility? How the fuck didn’t I notice?”

“We were very sneaky Wilson.” Natasha replied, taking another swig.

Sam looked the most shocked he’d been in his life, so shocked he had to finish his beer and crack open another one.

“Jesus fuck, I’m not as good at noticing things as I thought I was. Cap, did you know?”

“Of course I did, I’m not blind Sam.” She saw Steve gave her a faint smile, though her vision was so blurry she couldn’t tell with his new beard.

The four off them stayed there for a few hours, swapping stories, laughing, getting drunker by the minute. Of course, this couldn’t last forever, it became that point in every drunken get-together where things just get a little bit depressing. Sam told them about when he lost his partner Riley. Natasha briefly mentioned the red room, she never really talked about it so all she said in front of the others were things she had already told Wanda after nights full of bad dreams. Wanda attempted to lighten the mood by talking about the time Pietro saved up to buy her a second-hand book for her birthday, only for it to have the last page ripped out, but the story just made her sad.

“They’re saying Bucky will have to stay under at least another 4 months before they even think about waking him up.”

They all turned to Steve, he chugged down the last of his 6th beer and carelessly tossed near the pile of bottles beside him. This sad conversation just got a lot sadder.

“Steve…that means they’re close to fixing him.” Natasha comforted him, leaning the side of her face against the back of Wanda’s head to face Steve.

“Not close enough.”

“I’m…I’m really sad you guys.” Wanda slurred.

“C’mon darling let’s get you to bed before you start crying hysterically like any other drunk white girl.”  Wanda took a few minutes to stand up, she took Natasha’s open hand and the two women staggered out of the living room after saying their goodnights.

They strolled down the corridor hand in hand, moving slightly from side to side – unable to walk in a straight line. Natasha began swinging the intertwined hands as she mumbled “You Are My Sunshine” extremely out of time, Wanda giggled as she attempted to dance along to the jumbled tune, only to stumble over her own feet and into Natasha’s arms. She looked up and the redhead, she could barely make out her features in the low lights of the hallway.

“I love you a lot.” She whispered for no reason whatsoever.

“I love you too, a lot.” Wanda made out a smile on Natasha’s darkened face.

Making their way into their bedroom, Natasha turned the lamp by their bed on, giving their room just enough light for them to make their way into bed. They didn’t bother putting on pyjamas, Wanda found one of Natasha’s t-shirts and pulled it on forgetting about the need for bottoms. Natasha had simply stripped off into her bralette and underwear before she wriggled into bed next to Wanda, who continued to rest her head on Natasha’s chest, the redheads arm wrapped around underneath her neck. She could hear Natasha’s heartbeat, felt her breathing as her chest forced her head to bob up and down.

“I’m gonna ask you to marry me soon.” She heard the other woman mutter as she gazed out of the window at the city of Wakanda in the dark.

“Why are you telling me? Isn’t it supposed to be a surprise.” Wanda gave her collarbone a kiss, she felt pretty unaffected by Natasha’s statement, then again, she had a fuck load of wine in her.

“Just thought you should know, in case you want to say no.”

“I’m not going to say no.” Wanda smiled.

_She’s going to ask me to marry her._

_I’m going to get proposed to._

“By the way, this doesn’t count as the proposal, just if you were wondering.” Natasha brought the hand on her chest to her mouth and gave it a quick kiss.

“I won’t say no.”


	24. Chapter 24

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> okay so a few months have passed and we're about 3 months away from IW (so think about a 6 month time difference)  
> also im sorry if timelines don't match up because I'm literally making it up as I go so I'm guessing when we are.
> 
> enjoy!  
> xxx

She watched the countryside pass quickly by her through the train window, fields of sheep and cows and crops flashed by her eyes. She was tired, it was over a 10-hour train journey from Kings Cross in London to Waverly Station in Edinburgh, but she was determined not to sleep in case of an ambush. Travelling was so boring nowadays, she had to be alert at all times, unable to nap or read or even listen to music, and she was alone. Always alone on the trains and buses and planes and boats that filled her life.

_I miss Natasha._

_Don’t think about her._

With 3 hours left before she reached Edinburgh, Wanda dared to pull out a copy of Casino Royale. She didn’t want to admit it, but she had stolen it from Natasha, the redhead had owned the entire Bond collection and had managed to bring this book with her to Wakanda. The copy she held in her hands was worn, she had flicked through the pages too many times, knowing Natasha’s fingers had been there before, she was desperate to have any connection to her.

_I thought we agreed not to think about her anymore._

The train carried on, thundering through the countryside. Wanda’s eyes were heavy, pleading her to let them close, and as she pulled into Waverly train station she was sure she was about to pass out from exhaustion. Grabbing her overhead bag and her purse, Wanda made her way out of the carriage and on to the platform. Looking up at the clock, she saw it was 11 o’clock at night, the station was quiet and lifeless. She noticed a man standing against a lamppost across from the train and she finally allowed herself to breathe, she wasn’t alone anymore.

_It’s not Natasha though._

She smiled at the man even though she could feel her heart return to that dull ache that occurred when she thought about her.

“Hey Viz.” she kissed his cheek and wrapped her arms around his neck for a hug as he pulled her in by the waist.

“Hello again Wanda.”

“How have you been?” she asked, pulling away.

“Reasonable, Mr Stark told me Secretary Ross is not giving up trying to find you, he apparently thinks you may be in Sydney.”

“Of course he does, he’s stupid.”

Vision took her suitcase from her and stretched his hand out to her, she took it, somewhat reluctantly as they walked out of the station together.

“What about you Wanda, did Captain Rodgers and Miss Romanoff update you on anything?”

_Don’t you say her name, don’t you ever say her name._

_He doesn’t know about you two, give him a break._

“Na-Romanoff wasn’t there, Cap just gave me basic intel about when it’ll be best to go to Wakanda next to avoid suspicion.”

“Will you be travelling to Wakanda soon?”

“Steve’s coming to pick me up in a jet tomorrow afternoon.”

Visions face fell, he seemed unsatisfied with Wanda’s constant travelling to Wakanda.

“Must you go? You are there almost once a month.”

“It’s the safest place I could be, it’s the only place I can see my friends.” They had almost reached the hotel, Wanda could see it at the end of the street.

“Why don’t I come with you?”

“Won’t Tony see it as a betrayal if you go and see ‘Team Cap’ for a few days?”

“I turned off my transponder, Mr Stark can no longer track me.”

“You can come next time I promise.”

He opened the door for her and they checked in. The woman behind the desk looked bored out of her mind, but soon ‘Mr and Mrs Robinson’ were in their hotel room and Wanda was able to fall asleep finally.

**“Wanda! Seriously can we just enjoy this? I haven’t seen you in a month and all you want to do is hang out with Barnes.” Natasha was sitting up in bed, the moonlight illuminating the right said of her face.**

**“I’m helping him control his triggers Natasha! Would you rather I just left him to have nightmares every night?” Wanda’s voice raised, standing across from her at the end of the bed.**

**“I just want to see my girlfriend for more than the 5 minutes in the middle of the night when she tries to sneak into bed not knowing I’m still awake trying to stay up just to catch a glimpse of her face! I want to spend time with you, does that make me a fucking monster?”**

**“You think I don’t want to spend every minute of every day with you? Of course I do! But I can’t because we’re always on opposite sides of the world to each other!”**

**“I can’t help that, I have to stand by Cap, you’re the one that runs off to see her robot buddy every few weeks.”**

**“Don’t bring Viz into this. You said you’d always choose me – at the airport you were willing to get arrested because you said you would choose me over everything – but here you are choosing Steve Rodgers over me.”**

**“Are you suggesting I abandon one of my only friends to go on the run with you and watch Vision make lovey-dovey eyes at you? Cause then you really have lost your mind.”**

**“You know what Natasha? This is too hard, it should be this hard to love you.” Wanda spat out, instantly regretting it.**

**“What are you saying?” The redheads voice went suddenly quiet.**

**“I’m saying maybe we should stop doing this, forget us and go our separate ways.”**

**“You don’t mean that.” Natasha’s soft voice broke as she spoke.**

**“I do.”**

**“Wanda…don’t do this.”**

**“This is hurting both of us far too much, we should stop before we end up hating each other.” Wanda was crying now, but she stood her ground.**

**“2 months ago, you said you would say yes if I asked you to marry me, and now you want to end us? What the fuck happened.”**

**“It got too hard.”**

**“If you love something, you don’t leave just because it’s hard.”**

The Wakandan air it her as she exited the quinjet, warm and humid, but pleasant on her skin. Steve followed her out and she saw Bucky across the landing site and jogged over and flinging herself at him.

“Hey soldier, how’ve you been?”

“Still a cold-blooded killer, but with slightly more personality.”

She pulled away and smiled at him, turning to Sam and giving him a quick hug too.

“You look like shit Maximoff.”

“Look better than you, birdman.”

“Witch.”

Sam left, going to see Steve, leaving Wanda and Bucky alone to walk into the palace. They made their way up to the room she used to share with Natasha, Wanda usually stayed in their alone now because Natasha never stayed in Wakanda anymore.

“It hasn’t changed.”

“Yeah, still got all your shit on the floor.”

“Why tidy up…” she began, before being interrupted by a woman’s voice coming from behind her.

“When you know you’re coming back.” Wanda turned rapidly to see a blonde Natasha standing in her doorway.

The three of them stood awkwardly for a few moments, Bucky looking from Wanda to Natasha, from Natasha to Wanda before excusing himself form the situation and walking quickly out the door.

“You used to say that all the time back in New York, remember? I would always nag at you to tidy up and you shoot that back at me.”

Wanda stayed silent.

“You’re back then.”

“You’re blonde.”

“It’s better for undercover ops.”

“I don’t like it.”

“Yeah well, you don’t really get an opinion on that anymore.” Natasha’s eyes were like daggers but she refused to break eye contact.

“I’m sorry.”

“No you’re not.” She quickly shot back.

_I am._

“Natasha…”

“Don’t call me that, you don’t get to call me that anymore.” The blondes eyes began to well up with tears when she heard Wanda say her name.

“Nat…”

“I don’t even know why I came here, I don’t know why I thought things would be different.”

With that, she turned and left, slamming Wanda’s door behind her and leaving the other woman standing alone in her bedroom, tears streaming down her face.


	25. Chapter 25

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> enjoy :)

“I’m sorry for bothering you every night Wanda.”

“Shut up Bucky.”

“I’m sure you’d rather be asleep.”

“I said shut the fuck up, I’m concentrating.”

Her scarlet magic began to weave its way into his mind, images were flashing before her eyes as if they were her memories and not Bucky’s. She saw one in particular that was persistent in showing up, she was looking down at a parade by a crowded street through a sniper lens. She could instantly tell the man in the car was John F. Kennedy, Wanda had always suspected that it had been the Winter Soldier who had assassinated the President, but Bucky wasn’t the Winter Soldier, he doesn’t deserve the burden of these memories. She cast a hex on the memory, banishing it to the back of his mind, Wanda didn’t have the powers to rid him of the memories completely but she could make it hazy and push away from his constant thoughts.

“You, Wanda, are a literal life-saver.”

“I know, someone get me a Nobel peace prize already.”

“Really, though, thank you for doing this.”

“My pleasure.”

“Are you going back to your room? If you’re not tired we can watch something on Netflix.”

“As tempting as a gruesome murder documentary sounds, I am going to go to bed and have a cry about Nat.”

“You’re truly making the most of your life.”

She gave him a kiss on the cheek as a way of saying goodnight and left the living room on the way back to her room. Wanda hated sleeping in their alone, in the bed she used to share with Nat. She woke up more than once a night and felt her heart break when she turned to see the other woman wasn’t lying beside her, it hurt her not to bury her face in Nat’s hair and be surrounded by her coconut scent.

_Maybe I’ll drink myself to sleep again tonight._

 Wanda unlocked her door and tapped the touchpad on the inside of her door to turn on the lights, only to see someone sitting up in her silk sheets. The Witch automatically raised her hands, her magic swirling around her fingers.

“Wanda it’s just me.”

Her lowered her hands as she noticed that the woman in her bed was only Nat, for a moment she almost forgot they had broke up, they were just like they were before.

“What are you doing here?” but then again, they weren’t the way they were before.

“I…I had a dream about the Red Room…I don’t remember coming here.”

The other woman looked strangely small in Wanda’s bed now, and she could see the scared look in Nat’s eyes, almost childlike, she knew this look from all the nights she woke up screaming in Russian. Turning the light off again, Wanda sat across from the blonde, cautiously taking her hand and running her thumb against the inside of her palm in the way she knew calmed her down.

“I was on that table again…I was graduating again.”

Wanda’s heart broke to see Nat in such a state, even with the animosity that had resided between each other the past few days she couldn’t help but love her just as she had when they were together.

“I know, but it was just a dream Nat.” Wanda became braver and brought her other hand up to stroke the blonde locks.

“You don’t call me Nat, I’m Natasha, I’m your Natasha.”

_My Natasha._

“Good because I hate calling you Nat.” Wanda smiled.

“I’m sorry I was so mean to you.” Natasha raised her head to look into Wanda’s eyes, green meeting olive.

“I was the on that broke us up, I should be the one apologising to you.”

“Are you with Vision now? Like we used to be?”

“Nothing will ever be like we used to be.” Wanda gave her a sad smile, avoiding the answer to the question she never wanted to answer.

“But you are with him.” Natasha’s eyes became wet.

“…Yes…”

Instead of pulling her hand away like Wanda thought she would, Natasha leant in closer to Wanda’s face, so close their noses were touching, so close that Wanda could count the eyelashes the protected those green eyes she loved so much.

“Do you love him?” She whispered.

“No, not like I love you.”

Natasha kissed her then, it was soft and delicate and sad. How a kiss can be sad I can’t explain but this was a sad kiss, it was full of emotion and their two cheeks were streaked with tears. Wanda knew this wasn’t a kiss the reignited their love affair, this was a goodbye kiss. This was an ‘I will always love you’ kiss, a ‘I wish things were different’ kiss.

“You can stay in here tonight if you want, I can go sleep on the couch.” Wanda offered, wiping the wetness off her own cheeks as Natasha dried her eyes.

“No, stay here tonight, I don’t mind.”

“Are you sure?”

“Yeah, just don’t get too comfortable or I will have to kill you in your sleep.” The blonde made a feeble attempt at a joke, neither of them laughed or even smiled.

They lay down, each staying to the same sides they had slept in before, except this time the pair seemed to stay miles apart from each other, on opposite sides of the bed. It was the end.


	26. Chapter 26

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> final mini - chapter sadness :(  
> also IW spoilers ig, ya'll should've watched it by now.

_Visions body was cold and lifeless, she held him in her arms as she gladly accepted death._

_She had lost too much, her parents, her brother, her best friends and Natasha._

_Wanda Maximoff faded away as if she had never existed._

-

Natasha pulled herself out from under the bark that had bound her to the ground, Thanos had disappeared into a portal after Thor had impaled him with his axe, Natasha felt a sense of relief flood over her – he was gone, they were safe. Finding her feet, she looked around to see who was near, only to see Barnes dissolve into dust.

Her heart began to race, she had to find Wanda. The little voice in her heard told her not to, that she didn’t mean anything to her anymore, she had that fucking robot now, but Natasha pushed the voice to the back of her mind.

“Wanda.” She shouted.

She heard no response.

“Wanda, where are you?” her eyes darted along the treeline to see the hint of auburn that would soothe her heart.

Still no reply.

“Wanda for fucks sake please answer.” She could feel the tears in her eyes, threating to fall.

Nothing.

“Wanda…”

Her legs felt like jelly, black dots began to appear in the corners of her vision, she could barely breathe. Natasha noticed Steve sitting by Visions corpse, his hand resting on the spot Bucky had disappeared. She ran over, clutching her stomach in fear of being sick, the air seemed sombre, like people were mourning.

“Steve…Steve have you seen Wanda? Steve?”

Cap stayed silent, he simply sat in shock, staring at the leaves on the ground. Natasha fell to her knees, grabbing his face and turning it towards hers, she could see the hint of tears in his eyes.

“Steve, where is Wanda?” she pleaded.

“She…she’s gone Nat.”

Natasha felt his words like a blow to the chest, her heart felt as if it had split into pieces. Her arms went numb and she dropped them from Steve’s face, her eyes broke away from Steve’s broken face and turned to the ground to stare at the ground by Vision’s lifeless self. That’s where she died, she thought to herself, of course she died there, next to Vision, she loved him after all.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all so much for reading this fic to the end! Thank you for everyone who commented and left kudos I really appreciate it.  
> I'm sorry to have to end the story like this, but with IW ending the way it did I really had no choice.


	27. NOT A CHAPTER

Okay so, you've reached the end of this fanfic, I would like to say I'm very sorry for THAT ending, but I'm so grateful you read it all :)  
I'm currently planning my next WidowWitch fanfic, but i would really appreciate it if you guys could comment ideas/senarios to give me inspo!  
I'm planning to write it from Nat's perspective this time so please bear that in mind when commenting ideas (unless it's a really good wanda pov idea)   
Love to you all!  
xxx


End file.
